The Cracked Egg
by FaithinBones
Summary: Sweets has breakfast at a new restaurant and sees something that he perceives to be bad. His interference in the private lives of his friends will have interesting repercussions.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a sequel to my story "Matchmaker" and "Of Mice and Sweets".

You don't have to read either story to read this one. The only thing you have to know is that Angela and Hodgins played a joke on Sweets in revenge for Sweets betraying Booth's trust in my story "Clowns are not my Thing". In "Matchmaker" they all three interfered with Booth and Brennan's relationship and then later, in my story "Of Mice and Sweets" Angela and Hodgins got into trouble for playing practical jokes on each other. Oh and Brennan pulled a stunt on Sweets to try to get him to stop interfering in her personal business in "Of Mice and Sweets".

Timeline wise, this takes place after the episode, "Change In the Game" and all of their friends and co-workers know that Booth and Brennan are a couple. Brennan is five months pregnant.

Ok, I think we're all set. Here we go.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan were eating breakfast when Brennan reminded Booth that she would need to drive into work.

"Don't forget I'm meeting Tim at 7:45 at the lawyer's office. The meeting isn't supposed to last more than thirty minutes." Brennan said. "I'll take my car so you won't have to wait for me."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure. I hope it works out."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I hope it does too. It will be nice to see Tim again. I haven't seen him for at least two months. I know he tries to come to D.C. as often as he can; but, he always seems to come when I'm not available."

Leaning over and kissing Brennan, Booth said, "It doesn't matter. He knows you're busy. Besides, you're his favorite anthropologist after his brother. You talk to Tim on the phone whenever he needs to talk to you so that's as good as a visit."

Frowning, Brennan said, "I hope so. I really like Tim and I want to help him."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets was eating breakfast at the new restaurant that had just opened the previous week. The Cracked Egg specialized in breakfast and lunch and Sweets had wanted to try out their advertised specials. He had ordered a breakfast sandwich and coffee and was thoroughly enjoying it when he saw something that made him almost choke.

Dr. Brennan was standing across the street, holding the hand of some man that Sweets had never seen before. Sitting up straight, Sweets leaned towards the restaurant window and tried to get a better look. Dr. Brennan was holding the hand of the blond haired man and she talking to him. Shocked, Sweets sat in his chair and watched Dr. Brennan then lean over and kiss the man on the cheek and walk away. The man watched Dr. Brennan walk away and then he walked around the car parked in front of him, got in the car and drove away.

Feeling sick, Sweets sat and stared at the vacated parking place. "My God," Sweets thought, "what am I going to do? What can I do? I think I'm going to be sick."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets was sitting in his office. Sweating. He didn't feel good. The breakfast sandwich he had eaten earlier that morning was sitting in his stomach like a lead weight. Sweets was scared. He was scared for Booth and he was scared for Dr. Brennan. Mostly he was scared for himself.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets had stayed in his office all day. He had been afraid that he might run into Booth and Booth was the last person he wanted to see right now. Packing up some files that he had barely looked at, Sweets was getting ready to go home when Booth knocked on his door and walked in.

"Hey Sweets," Booth said, "I need to go to Richmond tomorrow morning and Bones can't go. Do you want to go with me?"

Staring at Booth, Sweets said, "Uh, sure. If you really need me to. Why can't Dr. Brennan go with you?"

Smiling, Booth said, "She said she needed to see some doctor about a friend of hers. She said she couldn't put it off . I'll see you tomorrow morning. Meet me in my office at 7:30 and we'll head out."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Ok."

Puzzled by Sweets attitude, Booth turned around and walked out of Sweets' office, closing the door behind him.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The evening proved to be very uneasy for Sweets. He had stayed up late because he was too restless to sleep. When Sweets realized that it was getting late, the clock was striking midnight and he still wasn't sleepy. Hoping that he would fall asleep if he lay down, Sweets changed his clothes and went to bed. Finally at about 2 a.m. Sweets found blissful sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

8:10 a.m. came and Sweets woke up when he heard a pounding noise. Looking up at his wall clock, Sweets realized that he had overslept. Rolling out of bed, Sweets made his way over to his dresser. Picking up his phone, he realized that he had muted his phone sometime during the night. Suddenly, he heard the pounding sound again. Walking into the living room, Sweets walked over to the apartment door and peaked through his peep hole. Seeing Booth glaring on the other side, Sweets knew his day was getting off to a very bad start.

Opening the door, Sweets said, "Agent Booth. I'm sorry. I overslept."

Frowning, Booth walked through the doorway into Sweets apartment. "Get dressed Sweets, we have to leave for Richmond."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "I'm sorry, Agent Booth. I'm sick and I didn't get much sleep last night. I don't think I can go with you."

Concerned, Booth said, "Why didn't you call me? I would have got Agent Shaw to go with me. I assigned her to Agent Thomas this morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't fall asleep until after two this morning. I've been asleep ever since," Sweets said. "If you want me to, I'll get dressed and go with you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, don't worry about it. Just go back to bed and I'll see you tomorrow." Leaving the apartment, Booth turned back towards Sweets and said, "I'll call you this afternoon and check on you. If you're still feeling bad when I get back from Richmond, I'll come and get you and take you back to my apartment. You shouldn't be alone if you're sick."

Swallowing, Sweets said, "No, that's ok. I'll be fine. It's just a stomach bug. I'll probably be better by this evening. Don't worry about me."

Smiling, Booth said, "That's what friends do, Sweets."

Turning back towards the doorway Booth called over his shoulder, "Call Bones, if you start to feel worse." Once he was through the doorway, Booth closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Sweets walked over to his couch and sat down. Putting his head in his hands, Sweets felt a little lost. "I don't know what to do," Sweets thought. "I don't know what to do."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Does this sound interesting? Let me know. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was in her office, working on a report for Booth, when Sweets knocked on her office door. Looking up, Brennan smiled at Sweets and motioned for him to come in to her office.

Walking across the room, Sweets sat down on the chair across from Brennan's desk and said, "I thought I would come by and check on you. I know Booth went to Richmond this morning and I thought I would see if you want to go to lunch with me.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I'm sorry, Dr. Sweets; but, that won't be possible. I have an appointment at 12:30 and I can't miss it. Perhaps we can go to lunch tomorrow."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Would you like me to drive you to your appointment? I know that you've cut down on driving since you've become pregnant."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I'm only five months pregnant, Dr. Sweets. I'm perfectly capable of driving. There's not that much risk at this stage of my pregnancy, besides, I'm an excellant driver and it's unlikely that I will have an accident."

Nodding his head, Sweet said, "Of course. I just thought I would offer. Uh, you only have one brother, don't you Dr. Brennan?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "Yes."

Licking his lips, Sweets asked, "Do you have any cousins living in the D.C. area?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I have two cousins and neither one of them lives here."

Smiling, Sweets said, "I bet you want to know why I'm asking you these questions."

Frowning, Brennan said, "No, not really. You ask personal questions all of the time. I've become used to you doing that."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Are either one of your cousins a man?"

Pursing her lips, Brennan said, "No."

Sighing, Sweets said, "Jared is Booth's only brother, isn't that right?"

Losing patience, Brennan said, "I really have work to do, Dr. Sweets. I'm sure you could look this information up somewhere if you wish. I know the FBI vets everyone that works for them. I don't see why you can't just look up Booth and my records and get the answers from there."

Holding up his hands, Sweets said, "Sorry, Dr. Brennan. I was just trying to chitchat."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I really don't have time to chitchat with you Dr. Sweets. Perhaps you could do that with Daisy or Angela."

Nodding his head, Sweets stood up and said, "You know, Dr. Brennan. If you ever need anyone to talk to about anything, you can call me. Day or night. I'll be there for you."

Sighing, Brennan said, "I don't wish to go to therapy, Dr. Sweets. I'm fine."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "No, I wasn't offering as a psychologist, Dr. Brennan. I'm offering as a friend."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I see. Thank you."

Not knowing how to continue the conversation, Sweets left Brennan's office.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had just finished her report and was looking it over for editing purposes, when her phone rang. Answering it she heard Booth's voice, "Hey, Bones. I got to Richmond ok and my interview netted me some useful info. It might lead to Little's shooter. Are you going to your appointment soon?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes. I'll be leaving in around thirteen minutes."

"If you get a chance, could you drop by Sweets' apartment this afternoon and check on him?" Booth asked. "He's sick and I want to make sure he's ok."

Frowning, Brennan said, "He may have been sick this morning; but, he seems to be well now. He came by my office a little while ago to visit me."

Puzzled, Booth said, "That's weird. He looked sick when I dropped by his apartment this morning. What did he want?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "He wanted to know if I have more than one brother, if either one of my cousins are male and he wanted to know if you only have one brother.

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "And what did you tell him?"

"No, no and no," Brennan answered.

"Weird," Booth said. "That kid gets weirder every day. I'll call you later this afternoon. I miss you, Bones."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I miss you too, Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After leaving Brennan's office, Sweets had walked over to Hodgins' office. Seeing that Hodgins was in his office, Sweets knocked on the doorframe and walked in.

Looking up, Hodgins said, "Hey, Sweets. What brings you here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets said quietly, "What if I told you that I saw Dr. Brennan kiss someone yesterday and it wasn't Booth?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?"

Walking closer to Hodgins, Sweets lowered his voice and said, "I saw Dr. Brennan holding the hand of some man I've never seen before and then she kissed him."

Laughing, Hodgins said, "I'd say you're up to something and it involves getting revenge against me and Angela for that mouse thing we pulled on you. Well, it won't work. I'm not stupid and neither is Angela."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "I'm not lying and I'm not getting you back for that mouse stunt. I'm lucky Booth is still talking to me so I'm not worried about anything you and Angela did. I'm telling you the truth about Dr. Brennan, I'm just not sure what to do about it."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Ok, where did you see this supposed kiss happen?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Sweets said, "You know that new restaurant, The Cracked Egg? I was eating breakfast there and I just happened to look out the window and I saw her."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "Bullshit, I don't believe you."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Ok, I know for a fact that Dr. Brennan didn't go with Booth to Richmond this morning because she has an appointment to see someone. Want to go with me to see who she's seeing?"

Curious, Hodgins said, "What are you going to do, follow Dr. B?"

"Yes, I am." Sweets said.

Biting his lower lip, Hodgins said, "Do you know what would happen to us if Dr. B. found out we were following her around?"

Sweets said, "How would she know? You know how she is. Unless she's with Booth and his radar is on, Dr. Brennan walks from point A to point B and she doesn't care who's behind her or ahead of her. She won't know we're following her because she won't care."

Sighing Hodgins said, "I'm probably going to be murdered for doing this; but, ok, I'll go with you; but, only to prove that your full of shit. I'll tell Angela I have an errand to run and I'm going to lunch with you while I'm out. So when do we have to go?"

"I think we need to go outside and wait now." Sweets said. "She told me that she has an appointment that she has to keep at 12:30 today."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Let's use my car. I park four spaces over from Dr. Brennan. When she leaves I'll just follow behind her."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Sure. That's ok."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sweets is digging the hole deeper. What do you think?

Just to give you a time table: I plan to update this story every Monday, Wednesday and Friday (if FFN is working properly)


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to post this Friday morning; but, FFN has been breaking very Friday for the last three weeks and I didn't want to frustrate anyone. If FFN is not broke tomorrow I will release chapter 4 instead.

Thanks for the reviews and the alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets had been partially right. Brennan had walked across the parking garage looking around to make sure that there was no immediate danger; but, once she got in to her car and locked the door she never paid attention to any cars following her. Hodgins had started up his car right after Brennan had pulled out of her parking space and started to follow her. Once their cars were on the street, Hodgins tried to keep a few car lengths behind Brennan. She didn't seem to notice him following her; for which, he thanked God. He really worried about what Brennan would do to him if she found out that he and Sweets were meddling in her private business. Of course, he didn't think it would be a good idea if Booth found out either.

Brennan had driven to the office building located across the street from The Cracked Egg and parked in front of the building. Hodgins drove a block further down the street and then parked his car. Getting out of Hodgins' car, Hodgins and Sweets walked across the street, down the sidewalk and then into the Cracked Egg. Taking a table at the front of the restaurant so they could watch the front of the building across the street, they waited.

Brennan had exited her car and had walked across the sidewalk and entered the office building. Hodgins and Sweets had ordered coffee and salads. Once the salads had arrived, Hodgins started to eat his. Sweets, feeling very nervous, pushed his fork around his plate and didn't eat anything. Sweets' coffee grew cold in its cup.

Hodgins and Sweets watched the office building for thirty minutes before they saw Brennan walk out of the buildings main entrance with a man. Walking towards her car, Brennan spoke to the blond haired man. Reaching her car, Brennan stopped, put her right hand on the man's left arm and then kissed him on the cheek. Leaning down the blond haired man kissed Brennan on her cheek as well. Smiling the blond haired man said something and then turned and walked down the street. Brennan watched the man until he was out of sight. She then walked around to the drivers' side of her car and got in. Putting on her turn signal, Brennan drove out of her parking space and then down the street.

His mouth open with his fork half way to his mouth, Hodgins said, "Oh My God."

Sighing, Sweets looked at Hodgins and said, "I told you."

Looking at their food, both realized that they had completely lost their appetites.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Driving back to the Jeffersonian, Hodgins and Sweets talked it over and decided to tell Angela what they had seen. They really needed a woman's point of view. After Hodgins parked his car, he and Sweets walked over to the elevator.

Seeing Brennan's car parked in its usual spot, Hodgins said, "Well, she came back straight away. She didn't have time to meet him anywhere else."

Sweets nodded his head and said, "Maybe we're making a big deal out of nothing."

Glancing at Sweets, Hodgins said, "Yeah, I sure hope so."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been back in her office for twenty minutes, when her phone rang. Answering it, she heard Booth on the other end.

"Hey, Bones. I picked up another lead in Richmond and I need to stay to look into it. If I can track down that asshole that shot Agent Little, I may be able to arrest him and find out why he shot Little. So far, Little is still in a coma and we don't know why someone shot him. Little was just working on a twenty year old cold case for crying out loud."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I understand. It's a good thing you packed an overnight bag this morning."

Laughing, Booth said, "It sure is. I kind of hoped that I might track down the shooter this afternoon; but, I'm pretty sure that isn't going to happen. Agent Browne is on the way to Richmond right now to help me. I'm going to miss not seeing you tonight. I love you."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'm going to miss you too. I love you too Booth. Promise me that you'll be cautious and not take any unnecessary chances. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Bones," Booth said, "I'll be careful. Agent Browne is a good agent and I can rely on him to have my back."

Worried, Brennan said, "Would you like me to drive to Richmond? I am your partner."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, Bones. You have that thing you're working on. You get that taken care of. I'll be ok. Why don't you call Tim and see if he'll go out to dinner with you tonight? That way you won't have to eat alone. You can call me tonight and let me know you're doing ok."

Smiling Brennan said, "I'll call you around 9 p.m."

Sighing, Booth said, "This is going to be our first night apart since we started living together. I miss you already."

Sad, Brennan said, "Yes; but, we will be alright. I'll see you in a day or so."

Holding the phone tight against his face, Booth said, "God I love you Bones."

Feeling tears in her eyes, Brennan said, "I love you too Booth."

Ending the call, Booth thought, "When I get my hands on that asshole that shot Little, I'm going to beat the shit out of him. I swear I will."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Ok, Hodgins and Sweets are sticking their nose into something they shouldn't. Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

If you have the time, please review my story. I would appreciate it. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as they arrived at the Lab, Hodgins and Sweets went to Angela's office. Walking through the doorway, they both saw Angela sitting at her desk looking at her lap top.

Looking up, Angela said, "Well you didn't stay gone for long. That was a pretty short lunch."

Looking uncomfortable, Hodgins said, "Babe, I or I mean we need to talk to you."

Seeing the serious look on her husband's face and the look of embarrassment on Sweets' face, Angela asked, "Ok, what's going on?"

Scratching his head, Hodgins said, "Well, Babe, uh, Sweets has something he wants to talk to you about."

Frowning at Hodgins, Sweets said, "Thanks a lot."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins walked over to Angela's couch and sat down. Putting his right ankle on his left knee, Hodgins looked at Sweets and said, "Hey, you brought this to me, not the other way around."

Looking from Hodgins to Angela, Sweets said, "I was eating breakfast yesterday morning and I saw Dr. Brennan standing across the street kissing a man I didn't recognize."

Frowning, Angela said, "On the lips?"

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "No, she kissed him on the cheek."

Smiling, Angela said, "Well then, I wouldn't worry about it. A cheek kiss is nothing besides we all know that Brennan is living with Booth now."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets said, "Hodgins and I followed Dr. Brennan at lunch time and she met the same guy at the same place. She kissed him again, on the cheek, when they came out of the building together and she watched him walk down the street until she couldn't see him anymore and then got into her car and left. What really worried us is the fact that the guy kissed her on the cheek and she didn't object."

Sighing, Angela said, "She's not doing anything. You're just making a mountain out of an ant hill. She and Booth have been through too much for her to cheat on him or him on her. That's not going to happen."

Frowning, Sweets asked, "When was the last time you saw Dr. Brennan kiss anyone on the cheek? She is not a cheek kisser. The only one I know that she kisses like that is Max, Russ and Booth. She doesn't just kiss people in public like that. It's not her way and you know it."

Shaking her head, Angela said, "Ok, I'll tell you what. You two busy bodies stay here and I'm going to go talk to Brennan. I'm going to straighten this whole mess out."

Worried, Hodgins asked, "Babe, you aren't going to mention that Sweets and I followed her to Dr. B are you? I'd like to keep my job and I'm sure that Sweets wouldn't like this to get back to Booth."

Frowning, Angela said, "I should tell her; but, I won't. I don't want to become a widow any time soon."

Getting up from her chair, Angela walked towards her doorway and then stopped. Looking back at Sweets and then Hodgins, Angela said, "This better not be a trick you're trying to play on me. If it is, I can be pretty vindictive, you know that."

Shaking their heads, Sweets and Hodgins said, "This isn't a trick."

Smiling, Angela said, "Ok, Frick and Frack, I'm just checking."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office, Angela found Brennan working on a report. Walking over to her desk, Angela sat down on the chair across from Brennan's desk.

Looking up, Brennan said, "Hello Angela."

Smiling, Angela said, "I thought I'd come and check on you. Did you go to lunch yet?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No I didn't. I ate some granola bars I had in my desk drawer."

Frowning, Angela said, "I thought you went out earlier to lunch."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "I went out for a little while; but, I didn't go to lunch."

Nodding her head, Angela said, "Did you run into anyone you know while you were out?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Not really."

Pursing her lips, Angela said, "Is Booth coming home tonight?"

A little sad, Brennan said, "No, he has to stay in Richmond for a day for two. He's still trying to track down who ever shot Agent Little. Agent Browne is going to join him there this afternoon to help Booth."

Smiling, Angela said, "Would you like to go to dinner with Jack and I this evening? We could go to Gordon Wyatt's restaurant."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No thank you. I don't feel like eating out tonight. I'm going to order take out and eat at home."

Standing, Angela said, "Brennan, you'd tell me if anything was wrong between you and Booth wouldn't you? I'm here for you if you need me to be."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "Booth and I are fine, Angela. He just had to go to Richmond today. He'll be back as soon as he can."

Nodding her head, Angela said, "Ok, well I'm just down the hallway if you need me and you have my cell number if you need to call me tonight."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'll be alright."

Seeing that there wasn't anything else she could say and not upset Brennan, Angela left the room and went back to her office.

Oooooooooooooo

Entering her office, Angela looked at Sweets and Hodgins and said, "Something is up, I just don't know what. I think we'd better leave it alone for now. She didn't admit seeing anyone when she went out; but, she says that she and Booth are ok."

Sweets looking at Hodgins and then Angela said, "Well, omitting info can be construed as a lie of omission; but, if you think we should leave it alone then we will. It's probably nothing anyways. It's probably an old acquaintance. You know she doesn't like to talk about her personal business."

Nodding his head, Hodgin said, "Yeah, you're right. Well, I have work to do." Standing up, Hodgins walked over to where Angela was standing, kissed her and left her office. Sweets, having a session in an hour at the Hoover building also left Angela's office.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

What do you think so far? Will they leave well enough alone? Can they leave well enough alone?

Ok, if you would like to see chapter 5 tomorrow morning please let me know. Usually, when I update a chapter on Saturday I get one or two reviews; so, I think Saturday must be a very busy day for most people and they don't have time to read. If you want to wait until Monday let me know and I can wait to update this story then. It's up to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Later that afternoon, Brennan called Tim to see if he wanted to eat dinner with her.

Answering his phone, Tim said, "Tim speaking."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Tim, this is Temperance Brennan. Booth is going to be out of town this evening; so, I thought I would check with you to see if you'd like to eat dinner with me tonight. I plan to order take out and eat at home. We didn't get a chance to talk after the meeting and I thought we could use the time to go over anything you'd care to."

Nodding his head, Tim said, "Sure Temperance. I'd love to come. Where'd Booth go?"

"He's working on a case and he had to go to Richmond. He plans to return in a day or two," Brennan said. "I plan to leave work at around 5:30 p.m. so if you'd like to come by Booth's apartment around 6 p.m. we'll eat then."

Smiling, Tim asked, "Would you like me to bring anything? Beer? Wine? Soda?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Booth has Coors in the fridge and we have some wine in the cabinet. I can't drink alcoholic beverages at this time; but, if you wish to you can drink what I have at the apartment or you may bring whatever you care to drink."

"Thanks for inviting me, Temperance," Tim said. "I'll be there around 6 p.m. and Temperance, I want to thank you and Booth for helping me and the family. We really appreciate it. We just may come out on top of this one."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You don't have to thank us for helping you Tim. Booth and I both want to help you as much as possible."

Feeling a lump in his throat, Tim said, "Thanks anyways, Temperance. I'll see you this evening."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Angela and Hodgins decided to surprise Brennan with a visit. They loaded Michael into his car seat, picked up some cake from Angela's favorite bakery and drove over to Booth's apartment. Angela knew that this was the week that Booth and Brennan were living at his apartment. Arriving at the apartment building at around 8 p.m. Hodgins found out he was going to have to park his car in front of the building. He had been going to park in the parking garage in Booth's parking space; but, there was a car already parked there. He saw Brennan's car parked in the space next to Booth's parking space; so he and Angela knew that she was home.

Sitting in his car, Hodgins turned to Angela and said, "Whose car is that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela said, "I don't know. I've never seen it before. Maybe Booth bought a new car."

Angela opened the door to her side of the car when she felt Hodgins reach over and pull on her arm, "Close the door, Babe."

Puzzled, Angela closed the door and asked, "What's going on?"

Pointing to the blond haired man that he had seen earlier that day, Hodgins said, "That's the guy Sweets and I saw outside of the restaurant with Dr. B."

Watching, Hodgins and Angela saw the man walking up the parking ramp, stop and then turn around. He walked back down towards the elevator and met Brennan standing next to the elevator. They talked for a few minutes and then the strange man leaned over and kissed Brennan on the cheek. Turning around, he walked back up the ramp to his car. Opening the driver's side door, he turned and looked back at Brennan, raised his hand and waved. Getting into his car, he backed the car out of Booth's parking space and drove away.

Speechless, Angela watched the tableau play out.

Turning to Angela, Hodgins said, "I think we should go home, don't you?"

Nodding her head, Angela said, "Yes, I think we better." Staring at Hodgins, Angela said, "Poor Booth."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Well I can tell you one thing. He's going to have to find out on his own what's going on. I'm not telling Booth a damn thing. He might just kill the messenger carrying bad news and I'm not going to be that guy."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

At 9 p.m., Brennan called Booth.

Hearing the voice she needed to hear, Booth answered his phone, "Hello Sweetheart, how's it going?"

Smiling, Brennan let the Sweetheart slide by; she knew Booth was just being affectionate.

"Hello yourself, Booth," Brennan said. "I'm fine. I came home early this evening so I could eat dinner with Tim. He left about an hour ago."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Good. I'm glad he had dinner with you. What'd you eat?"

"We had Chinese takeout," Brennan said, "I picked some up from that new place around the corner. We'll have to order from them when you come home. They're very good."

Smiling, Booth said, "Great, I've wanted to try them out. Hey, we didn't track down the shooter; but, Cullen wants me back in D.C. tomorrow for some meeting; so, I'll be back tomorrow morning. Browne is going to stay and work with the field office here to see about finding the shooter."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Tim and I have an appointment to see the judge tomorrow morning at 9:30. Caroline found room on her calendar and set up the appointment. Will you be back in time to go to lunch with me tomorrow?"

"I sure plan to be, Bones," Booth said, "I miss you Sweetheart. I really do."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I miss you too, Booth. I'm so used to sleeping with you I think I'm going to have a hard time sleeping by myself tonight."

Sighing, Booth said, "Me too. I'm going to miss your snoring something awful."

Indignant, Brennan said, "Hey, I don't snore, you're the one who snores."

Laughing, Booth said, "Well, I happen to know that I do snore a little; but, I can assure you, you do too; but, in a really cute way."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "How can snoring be cute?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Because it is, Bones. It just is. I love how you snore in your cute little way and how you snuggle up to me when you're asleep. I love holding you and how you steal the covers from me during the night. I really wish I was home right now, Bones."

Feeling a lump in her throat, Brennan said, "I love how you want to hold me in your sleep and how you let me steal the covers from you, Booth. I wish you were home too."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I guess we better hang up the phone, Bones. We're just going to make ourselves sadder if we keep talking like this."

Sighing, Brennan said, "Good night, Booth. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sighing too, Booth said, "Good night, Bones. I love you, Sweetheart."

Feeling a little teary, Brennan said, "I love you too, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Is this still interesting?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. They've really been great.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Deciding that it wasn't important to stay in Richmond over night, Booth had a final meeting with Agent Browne, dropped by the field office to let them know that he was leaving and then left for D. C. He had planned to stay in Richmond over night just in case their suspect showed up; but, at this point, he didn't feel that it was necessary and that Browne could handle it. By the time he got on the road it was 10:35 p.m. He decided not to call Brennan and wake her up. She'd find out that he was coming home soon enough.

Driving back, Booth felt tired; but, happy. He missed Brennan and he didn't care who knew it. The trip took a little over two hours and Booth used the time to relax. He loved to drive at night. It was peaceful.

Arriving at his apartment, Booth parked his SUV in his parking place and took the stairs up to his apartment because he didn't have the patience needed to wait for the elevator. Standing in front of his apartment door, Booth turned the key in the keyhole and then opened the door as quietly as possible. Closing the door very quietly, Booth walked down the hallway and stopped in the living room to put his gun in the gun safe. Smiling, he walked into their bedroom and saw Brennan asleep. Hearing her light breathing, Booth turned to his dresser, got out some clean boxers and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the main bathroom. After he had showered, he walked back to the bedroom, leaned over the bed and saw that Brennan was awake. Smiling, he picked up the top sheet and slid on to the bed, under the sheet, next to Brennan.

Putting his arms around Brennan, Booth put his chin on her shoulder and said, "I couldn't sleep without you."

Brennan had been awake for awhile. She had awoken to the sound of water running in the bathroom and got out of bed to investigate. She had opened the bathroom door and had seen Booth's clothes on the clothes hamper and that he was in the shower. Smiling, she had gone back to bed to wait for him.

Now that he was with her, she said, "I'm glad you're home, Booth." Turning in his arms, Brennan leaned up and kissed Booth. Smiling, he returned her kiss.

Hugging her tightly, Booth said, "There's no way I would have got to sleep tonight in Richmond."

Laughing, Brennan said, "I told you I should have gone with you."

Nodding his head, Booth kissed Brennan again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Brennan and Booth woke up at 6 a.m.. They had a lot of things to do if they wanted to have lunch together; so, they would have to start their work day early.

At 09:00 a.m., Brennan told Cam she had an appointment and left for her meeting with Tim, Caroline and the judge. Booth worked on paper work until his meeting with Cullen at 9:45. The meeting with Cullen lasted for an hour and a half. Finally free, Booth drove over to the Jeffersonian and walked into Brennan's office. He knew she would come back to her office after her meeting; so, he decided to wait for her there.

Ooooooooooooooo

Booth was still a little tired from the long day he had the previous day; so, he had lain down on Brennan's couch and closed his eyes. Booth had been asleep for about fifteen minutes when he heard a noise and woke up. Not moving, Booth heard Angela and Hodgins whispering at the doorway to Brennan's office.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Angela asked.

"Are you crazy, I am not telling him that Dr. B might be messing around on him," Hodgins whispered too loudly. "Come on let's go back to your office. Dr. B. should be back any minute. We are not getting involved."

Puzzled, Booth lay on the couch thinking. After a few minutes he went back to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for twenty minutes when Brennan came back from her meeting. Walking through the doorway, she saw Booth sleeping on her couch. Walking over to the couch, Brennan bent over and kissed him on his ear. Waking with a start, Booth rolled over and smiled at Brennan.

"Hey, you're back. Are you ready for lunch?" Booth asked.

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, I'm very hungry."

Standing up, Booth put his hands on her waist and said, "Did you know that Hodgins and Angela think you're having an affair?"

Concerned, Brennan said, "What? Why? Wait, how do you know that they think I'm having an affair?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I was lying here and I think they thought I was asleep. They were whispering in you doorway about whether they should tell me or not."

Shaking her head, Brennan said a little angrily, "I don't understand why they think I'm having an affair with someone. They know we're living together and I'm pregnant. What kind of person do they think I am?"

Leaning his head against her forehead, Booth said, "Someone must have seen you with Tim. Instead of sticking their noses into your business and asking you what's going on like they normally do; they've decided to keep mum about it to spare my feelings I guess. They're just busy bodies Bones. They see something out of the ordinary and they make a lot of assumptions. You know they treat my life and your life like a book they have to read."

Angry, Brennan said, "This is why I don't like gossip. Instead of finding out what the facts are they run rampant with speculation. I don't appreciate that one bit."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I don't either. I don't like them gossiping about you and I don't like it when they gossip about me either. Want to get revenge and teach them a lesson at the same time?"

Pursing her lips, Brennan said, "I don't want you to shoot them."

Laughing Booth said, "No violence, I promise. Well, not much. I think if we put our heads together we can come up with something to embarrass the hell out of them. Maybe if it's bad enough, they'll keep their noses out of our business from now on."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Alright. We can talk about it at lunch."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, Booth and Brennan are very irritated. Hodgins and Angela are about to find out that listening to Sweets can get them into more trouble than it's worth. Review if you have the time. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. Those things always make me very happy and give me incentive to keep writing.

Ok, this is a short chapter so I'll go ahead and post it now and then post one tomorrow.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had decided to eat lunch at Mama's. Brennan was still angry about the gossiping being done by her friends and she didn't want to eat lunch at their usual places. Booth agreed that it would probably be better if they avoided their friends for awhile; so, they avoided the Royal Diner and The Founding Fathers.

"You know Bones, maybe we can use what you do best when we come up with our little joke," Booth said.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I'm not sure what you mean."

Smiling, Booth said, "Do you remember the time you told me that if you ever murdered someone it would be the perfect murder and no one would ever catch you?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "Booth, I don't want to kill anyone. I certainly don't want to kill our friends."

Laughing, Booth said, "Not what I had in mind, Bones. I was thinking more a long the line of you murdering me."

Horrified, Brennan said, "Me murder you? Booth I could never murder you."

Smiling and shaking his head, Booth said, "Ok, I'm not explaining myself very well. Look, what if we pretend that you murdered me to get rid of me so you that you can have Tim. Only, your going to make a mistake so that there will be some circumstantial evidence that you did me in. You know, just enough evidence to make it look like you killed me; but, not enough to do anything with. It could be fun."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "I hope my friends wouldn't really think I was capable of killing you. What kind of friends would that make them? What kind of person would that make me?"

Smiling, Booth said, "The kind of friends who are the nosy kind who jump to conclusions even when there aren't any real facts to back them up. You know, you're right though, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't believe you're capable of murder; but, they think I am. How about we switch the idea around. How about we pretend that I killed you over Tim. You know they think I could kill people anyways. We could just feed into that belief."

Sadly, Brennan put her hand on Booth's hand and said, "Booth, you could never murder anyone. I know you. You are not a murderer."

Sighing, Booth said, "Let's face it Bones, I've killed plenty of people for my government. I don't consider it murder because I did it in the best interest of national security or because I was forced to do it in the line of my duties in the FBI. That makes people nervous. I know that. I understand and it's something I live with every day. Why do you think I'm always threatening to shoot people? If I use the phrase often enough, it becomes meaningless. It lets me vent and let people know I'm pissed and yet I don't mean anything by saying it. People expect me to make the threat all of the time; but, they don't expect me to follow through. It makes their fear of me a little less."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Do you really think people are afraid of you?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Of course they are; but, it doesn't bother me. I'm a big guy. I have a dangerous job. I was a sniper in the Army and I was a Ranger. I carry a gun and I've killed people. Of course, people are afraid of me. It goes with the territory."

Picking up Booth's hand between both of hers, Brennan said, "I've never been afraid of you. In all of the years I've known you, I've never been afraid of you. You're my best friend and I love you."

Feeling a little emotional, Booth said, "I know that Bones. Why do you think I love you so much? The only people in this world that really aren't afraid of me are you, Pops and Parker. Well and Max. Hell, my brother Jared is even afraid of me sometimes. As long as I have you and Parker and Pops and Max, well I'm alright. I know that there are people in my world that love me. That's all I need Bones. I don't worry about the rest."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Alright. Let's come up with a plan for our revenge."

Smiling, Booth leaned over and brought Brennan's hands up to his lips. Kissing them he smiled and said, "I love you Bones."

Smiling, Brennan said, "And I love you Booth. I have for a long time."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After checking on Michael in day Care, Angela and Hodgins decided to go over to the Royal Diner for lunch. Walking into the diner, both were surprised to find that Booth and Brennan weren't there. Walking over to the counter, both of them sat down.

Looking at their regular waitress, Marge, Hodgins said, "Hey Marge, did Booth or Dr. B come in for lunch?"

Shaking her head, Marge said, "No. Maybe they're on a case."

Shaking her head, Angela said, "No. Not that I know of. Maybe they went home for lunch."

Hodgins said, "Yeah, that's probably what they did. If I lived as close to the Jeffersonian as they did, that's what I would do."

oooooooooooooooo

Ok, Booth and Brennan are plotting their revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing my story. I appreciate all reviews. They let me know what you're thinking and they let me know if I need to address any concerns.

I saw that there was some worry that Booth and Brennan could get into trouble with their joke. I want to assure you that I won't let anything crazy happen to B&B. There will be no backlash or misfire aimed at my favorite couple. This chapter may help ease your anxiety over my intentions. At least I hope it does.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Booth called Cam to tell her that Brennan was sick and she wouldn't be in to work.

"What's wrong, Booth?" Cam asked. "Is there something I can do for her? Would you like me to come over and look at her?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Nah, that's ok. She was up early this morning and she says she just doesn't feel well."

"Ok," Cam said, "Well, tell Dr. Brennan that I can come over if she needs me to."

"Sure, Cam," Booth said, "I'll do that, thanks."

Hanging up the phone, Booth said, "Maybe we should tell Cam what's going on. I don't think it would be fair to not let her know what's going on. Besides, it's less likely to go wrong if we involve her."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I think you're right. Maybe you could go by the Jeffersonian and tell her. At the same time, we could start putting our plan into action."

Smiling, Booth put his arms around Brennan and said, "Remind me never to get you mad at me. This plan of your's is pretty good."

Looking into Booth's eyes, Brennan said, "Yes it is. Remember I write murder mysteries for a hobby. I can think of a lot of ways to kill people and most would be fool proof if I really wanted them to be."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth looked around the Lab as he walked through the door. Seeing Hodgins wave to him, Booth turned his head and walked over to Cam's office. Poking his head through the doorway, Booth saw Cam was in. Knocking on the doorframe, Booth walked in to Cam's office and then closed the door behind him.

Looking up, Cam seeing Booth close her office door, said. "Hey Booth, what's going on?"

Smiling, Booth walked across the office and sat down on the chair next to Cam's desk. Looking at Cam, Booth said, "Cam, Bones and I are going to play a nasty joke on Angela and Hodgins. We don't need your help; but, I don't want you to interfere either. Bones has quite a few vacation days accumulated; so, she's going to use some of them in the next few days."

Frowning, Cam said, "What's going on? You and Dr. Brennan aren't exactly known for playing practical jokes."

"You know those meetings that Bones has been going to for the last few days?" Booth asked.

Nodding her head, Cam said, "With Tim?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Well apparently either Angela or Hodgins saw Bones with Tim or someone else did and that person told Angela and Hodgins. They've got it into their heads that Bones and Tim are lovers."

Eyes widening, Cam said, "Oh dear. Why don't you tell Angela and Hodgins what's going on?"

Sighing, Booth said, "You know Caroline said that if word gets out about what's going on, some very powerful people will be pissed and try to stop us; so, we can't tell anyone. That means Angela and Hodgins too. One mis-spoke word and that will be that. We can't tell them. The only reason why you know is because of the time off Bones has needed for the meetings."

Nodding her head, Cam said, "Ok, I get that. Why the nasty joke?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Bones and I are tired of the meddling those two keep doing with our lives. Between them and Sweets I don't know whose worse. They're good friends to have when the chips are down; but, they drive Bones crazy with their constant gossip and snooping. She hates gossip and so I do. She's pretty angry that they think so little of her that they think she would be living with me and having an affair behind my back. She's upset and frankly so am I. Bones and I warned them before about meddling; but, it just went in one ear and out the other one. She and I want to scare the hell out of them. It probably won't stop the meddling; but, at least it will give them reasons to pause."

Nodding her head, Cam said, "Ok, what's the plan?"

Smiling, Booth said, "You'll love it. It's similar to the joke we played on Ted Harris when you dumped him in college and he wouldn't take no for an answer and he started stalking you. Bones kind of expanded on that idea."

Shaking her head, Cam said ,"Oh God."

Nodding his head, Booth laughed and said "Yep."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Opening the door to Cam's office, Booth found himself face to face with Angela. Frowning, Booth said, "What's up Angela?"

Puzzled by the frown, Angela said, "I heard Brennan is sick. Is she alright? What's wrong with her?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "It's nothing."

Walking around Angela, Booth started walking towards the main entrance.

Irritated, Angela hurried after Booth and put her right hand on his left shoulder to stop him. Stopping, Booth turned around and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What do you need Angela?" Booth asked. "I have to get back to the Hoover."

Very irritated, Angela asked, "Why are you so short with me, Booth? I want to know what's wrong with Brennan." Looking at Booth's right shirt sleeve more closely, Angela looked at Booth and asked, "Did you know you have blood on the cuff of your shirt?"

Looking down at his sleeve, Booth put his right hand behind his back and his left hand in his pocket. Smiling, Booth said, "Bones is just feeling a little sick. She's going to be out for a few days. I really have to go, Angela. I have a meeting in thirty minutes that I need to attend."

Frowning, Angela said, "Ok, I'll call Brennan in a little while to check up on her."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "That won't be necessary. She's sleeping and she told me that she doesn't plan to answer the phone."

Turning around, Booth took his left hand out of his pocket and moved his right hand to his right pocket. Walking rapidly, Booth left the Lab and then the Jeffersonian.

Watching Booth leave, Angela walked over to Hodgins' office and said, "Something weird is going on. Booth was just here and he acted like he didn't want to talk to me."

Nodding, Hodgins said, "Yeah, I waved at him when he came in and he pretended like he didn't see me. Maybe he found out about Dr. B and that guy."

Sighing, Angela said, "God, I hope not. I'm going to try to call Brennan in a little while. Booth said not to; but, I want to talk to Brennan."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, Booth and Brennan's plan has been initiated. Let's see if it works out for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews and the alerts. You have no idea how much I appreciate them.

Ok, I know I said I wouldn't release this until tomorrow; but, it's written, you want to read it; so, here you go.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sitting in his office working on the never ending paper work when Sweets walked into his office. Sitting on the chair across from Booth's desk, Sweets' eyes were drawn to Booth's shirt sleeves and the small blood stain on the right sleeve.

Nodding his head towards the blood stain, Sweets said, "Did you know you have blood on your right shirt sleeve?"

Looking up, Booth smiled and said, "Just a little kitchen accident. It's alright."

Nodding his head, Sweets looked at Booth's smiling face and said, "Uh, how are you and Dr. Brennan getting along lately? You know you're both under a lot of stress and if you need my help I'm here for you and Dr. Brennan. You can talk to me about anything. Anything at all."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "We're fine. We aren't under a lot of stress. We're happy."

Smiling, Sweets said, "Uh, does Dr. Brennan have any family in town right now visiting?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Nope."

Looking at Booth's right shirt sleeve, Sweets said, "Do you have any relatives in town visiting?"

Cocking his head to the side, Booth said, "Nope. Why do you want to know?"

Clearing his throat, Sweets said, "Oh, no reason. I was over at the Cracked Egg the other day and I saw Dr. Brennan talking to some man I had never seen before. I just thought he might be a relative of hers or maybe yours."

Pursing his lips, Booth said, "She was in the Cracked Egg with some guy?"

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "No, she was across the street on the sidewalk in front of Littleton, Littleton and Reed. I didn't recognize the guy; so, I just assumed that the guy was a relative or maybe a really close friend."

Staring at Sweets, Booth said, "You do know she's talks to people that aren't relatives and she does have friends. Men friends as well as women friends. Just because she's talking to some man you don't recognize doesn't mean she's having an affair or something."

Nervous laughter escaping his mouth, Sweets said, "Ha, yeah, of course." Looking at his watch, Sweets said, "Oh look at the time I've really got to go. I've got this meeting I have to go to. Yeah, I can't miss it."

Standing up, Sweets looked at Booth's right shirt sleeve again, looked back at Booth's watchful face, turned around and left the room.

As soon as Sweets left the room and was out of earshot, Booth laughed, picked up his IPhone and dialed home. Hearing the answering machine pick up, Booth said, "Call me when you can" and ended his call.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Eleven minutes later, Booth's Iphone rang. Answering, Booth said, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'm fine. I'm using all of this free time I have to catch up on reading some of my journals. I've really been neglecting them lately. I found a very interesting article about Easter Island and I think Parker would be interested in it too. I'll have to save the journal for him."

Smiling, Booth said, "That sounds nice. Hey, I think I found out where the idea of you having an affair came from. Sweets was just in my office and he said he saw you with some guy outside that new restaurant, "The Cracked Egg". It's across the street from Littleton, Littleton and Reed."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Sweets. I should have known. He is incapable of minding his own business. Instead of walking across the street and talking to me he runs to Angela and Hodgins and spreads rumors. For a psychologist he certainly jumps to a lot of conclusions. I'm five months pregnant. Who would have a affair with someone who is five months pregnant? What's wrong with him that he can't behave in a professional manner?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Eh, Sweets' is twelve."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "He's twenty four years old and I think it's time he grew up and behaved like an adult. He certainly needs to quit spreading gossip. It's very unprofessional."

Smiling, Booth said, "As professional as Angela and Hodgins?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, 'Yes, you do have a point. They need to grow up as well."

Looking at his empty doorway, Booth said, "Sweets saw the blood on my shirt sleeve."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Good, what did he say?"

Looking at his sleeve, Booth said, "Nothing. I told him it was a kitchen accident and he didn't say anything about it. He did keep looking at it though. I'm going to come home at lunch time and change my shirt. No one else needs to see it."

Smiling Brennan said, "I'll help you change your clothes if you'd like."

Laughing, Booth said, "I said my shirt not my clothes."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Shirt, clothes, we'll see."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled and said, "You really must be bored."

Frowning, Brennan said, "You have no idea, Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Well Booth has found his additional target. Too bad Sweets isn't aware of it yet. He will though, eventually. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews and the alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, when Booth arrived home, he found Angela and Hodgins standing outside of his apartment door.

Walking up behind them, Booth asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Turning towards Booth, Angela and Hodgins looked at Booth with worried expressions on their faces. Flicking her eyes at the door and then back at Booth, Angela said, "I've been calling Brennan all day and she's never answered her phone, not once. All I get is voice mail. We decided to come over and check on her and we've been knocking on this door for fifteen minutes; but, she won't answer the door."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Bones called me this afternoon and said that Max was taking her over to his place. She's going to stay with him for a few days."

Walking between them, Booth put his back against the door to his apartment and watched Angela's face.

Shaking her head, Angela said, "Booth, what's going on? You called Cam this morning and said Brennan wasn't coming in because she's sick and now you say she went to Max's to stay at his place. Is everything ok between you two? Did something happen? Have you two had a fight?"

Sighing, Booth said, "Nothing's wrong between Bones and me, Angela. We're fine. If you'll excuse me, I've had a long day and I need to eat and go to bed. I have an early day tomorrow."

Turning around, Booth put his key into the keyhole, turned the key and unlocked the door. Holding the door knob firmly in his left hand, Booth opened the door just enough so he could slip through into his apartment and then closed the door. Leaning against the door, Booth laughed quietly. Turning back around, he locked the door and then walked down the hallway to the living room. Stopping at his book shelves, Booth took his gun out of his holster and put it in his gun safe. Continuing into the living room, Booth saw Brennan sitting on the couch reading a journal.

Brennan, seeing Booth approaching her, stood up and smiled. Booth, putting his index finger against his lips, turned back and looked at the door and then back at Brennan.

Quietly, Booth said, "Angela and Hodgins are standing at the door. They're worried that you didn't answer the phone today."

Nodding her head, Brennan walked over and took Booth's right hand in her left one. Walking slowly, she walked down the hallway towards their bedroom, Booth following happily behind her.

Ooooooooooooooooo

A little stunned at Booth's attitude, Angela and Hodgins looked at each other.

Looking at the door, Angela said, "Did I tell you that Booth had a blood stain on his shirt sleeve this morning? He noticed me looking at it and hid his arm behind his back. You don't think Booth hit Brennan do you?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Are you crazy? Dr. Brennan would kill anyone who hit her in anger. You know she can take care of herself. Besides, there is no way, Booth would ever hit Dr. Brennan. Not in this life time. No way. He just ain't that kind of guy. He'd kill himself before he'd hurt anyone he loved."

Sighing, Angela said, "You're right. My imagination is just running rampant. I just worry what would happen if Booth found out that Brennan was having an affair with someone else."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "You know, I've been thinking about it and I think Sweets is full of shit. There is no way, Dr. B is having an affair behind Booth's back. One, she's five months pregnant with his child. Two, she and Booth are head over heels in love. Neither one would even look at someone else let alone have sex with someone else. It's not going to happen. Something else is going on. I don't know what it is; but, this has nothing to do with an affair. Think about it."

Nodding her head, Angela said, "You're right. You're absolutely right. We are getting off of Sweets' ride right now. Booth and Brennan are up to something and they don't want anyone to know about it right now. Well, I trust both of them and that's that. Let's go home and check on Michael. I'm sure Mrs. Ross would like to go home."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "You know what I don't understand is, why do we listen to Sweets? Every time we do, we get into trouble. The guy is a kid and he still has some growing up to do."

Nodding her head, Angela said, "Yes. Sweets' has a very active imagination and unfortunately for Booth and Brennan, they're his obsession. He wants to be part of their life and partnership and he obsesses over their behavior. Well, we know better. I want you to stop dragging me into Sweets' dramas. We are going to lose Booth and Brennan's friendship some day if we don't stop it."

Leaning over and kissing Angela, Hodgins said, "Let's go home. I feel stupid hanging around Booth's door.'

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela and Hodgins had an epiphany. That's good for them. Let's see if they remember it when things start to escalate because they are about to hit a bump in the road.

The funny thing about this story is that I originally started writing this last January and I didn't think it was very good. I tweaked it several times until I thought it was good enough for you to see. I'm glad I did it that way because everyone seems to like this version. Thanks for reading my story. My confidence level for this story was pretty low.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reviewing this story. Thanks for the alerts too.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Angela called Max to talk to Brennan. Answering his phone, Max said, "It's your dime."

Hearing Max's cheerful voice, Angela said, "Max, I'm calling you to talk to Brennan. Can she come to the phone?"

Concerned, Max asked, "Why do you think Tempe is here, Angela?"

Frowning, Angela, said, "Booth said you came and took Brennan over to your place this afternoon."

Thinking quickly, Max said, "She's asleep, Angela. I don't want to wake her up. I'll tell her you called when she wakes up."

Relief in her voice, Angela said, "Thanks Max. I appreciate that. Just tell her I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Staring at his left hand, Max said, "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Hanging up his phone, Max walked down the hallway to his bedroom, entered the room and changed back to street clothes. He had just got a bath and had put on some pajamas. Worried, Max picked up his car keys and his wallet and left his apartment.

"I don't know what the hell is going on; but, I'm going to find out right now." Max thought.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Max glanced at this watch and noticed the time was 09:54 p.m. Knocking on the apartment door, Max waited to see who would answer the door.

Booth and Brennan had just dozed off, when they heard the door knock. Booth, looking at Brennan, slid out of the bed. Walking over to his dresser, Booth pulled out a pair of jogging shorts and put them on.

Max, getting impatient, started pounding on the door.

Booth, irritated, walked quickly down the hallway, peeped through the peep hole and sighed. Opening the door, Max pushed his way in.

Facing Booth, Max said, "What the Hell is going on Booth? I got a call a little while ago from Angela. She said she wanted to talk to Tempe. She said that you said that Tempe was at my place. I want you to tell me what the Hell is going on and you had better do it fast. I'm not too old to kick your ass, you know."

Shaking his head, Booth closed the door and walked past Max. Walking down the hallway, Booth walked into his living room and walked over to his couch. Looking at Max, Booth sat down on the couch and put his right ankle on his left knee.

Max, stepping closer to Booth, asked, "Comfortable?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Yep."

Shaking his head, Max said, "Start explaining. Where is Tempe? Why is Angela looking for her at my place? Did you two get into a fight? What did you do to piss off Tempe you big idiot?"

Smiling, Booth watched Brennan walk out of their bedroom. She was wearing one of her robes and she was looking very irritated.

Looking back at Max, Booth said, "I don't care for you attitude, Max. You should get your facts straight before you work yourself into a heart attack."

Shaking with anger, Max said, "You tell me where Tempe is right now, you stupid cop."

Shouting at her father, Brennan said, "Dad, you have no right to talk to Booth like that." Lowering her voice as Max turned towards her, Brennan continued, "Booth's right, you should get your facts straight before you attack him. I don't appreciate you yelling at Booth like that."

Puzzled, Max said, "What the hell is going on? Angela thinks you're at my place. She said Booth told her that you were there. I want an explanation."

Nodding her head, Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down next to Booth. Putting his arm around Brennan's shoulder, Booth said, "As you can see, Max, we didn't have a fight and she's fine."

Shaking his head, Max asked, "Why did you tell Angela that Tempe is at my place?"

Cocking his head to the side, Booth said, "Because Angela, Hodgins and Sweets think Bones is having an affair behind my back and we're tying to rattle their cage."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Booth and I have decided to punish them for not verifying the facts of the situation they were presented with and just leaped to unsubstantiated conclusions. They took some facts and without verifying what they knew they took an intuitive leap that doesn't bear up to the actual facts of the situation. It is very annoying and very hurtful."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I should have called you and told you what was going on; but, the last we heard, you were supposed to be out of town and you weren't going to be back for a couple of more days. I thought I had time to let you know what was going on."

Rubbing his nose, Max sat down on the end of the couch and said, "Ok, why do they think you're having an affair Tempe?"

Looking at her father, Brennan explained the course of events that led up to Max getting the phone call from Angela.

Looking at Booth and then at Brennan, Max said, "What's your plan? I might want to help."

Smiling, Booth explained what they had thought they would do to Angela, Hodgins and Sweets. Booth and Brennan not only wanted to rattle their cages. They wanted to give their cages a mighty shake.

Nodding his head, Max said, "Remind me not to get you two pissed off at me."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hmm. Can it be good to allow Max to help? Let me know if this still sounds interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to those of you who have provided reviews. I read them all and really appreciate them.

One of my friends asked me to post Monday through Friday since my story is actually written. I think that should be ok barring something happening at work to prevent it. So here goes, the next installment.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Angela tried to call Brennan at Max's place.

Max, answering the phone, said, "It's your dime."

Smiling, Angela said, "Hey, Max, can I talk to Brennan?"

Smiling, Max said, "Well, actually she isn't here. She didn't stay here last night either."

Frowning, Angela said, "What do you mean, Max? You led me to believe that she was there last night."

Rolling his eyes, Max said, "Yeah, well, I didn't know what was going on so I just said that. I talked to Booth and he said Tempe went on a little trip. She'll be back to work in a week or so."

Very concerned, Angela said, "Max, Booth said Brennan was there now you saw he says she's on a trip. She didn't tell anyone she was going anywhere. She wouldn't just take off like that. Not without telling someone where she was going."

"She did tell someone Angela," Max said. "She told Booth and he told me."

Alarms going off in her head, Angela said, "Did they have a fight? Is that what's going on? Neither one of them is acting normal. Something is going on and I'm afraid I might know what it is. I didn't want to believe it; but, now I'm not so sure."

Sighing, Max said, "I can honestly say that nothing is going on Angela. Booth and Tempe are fine. They're happy. Why can't you leave it like that?"

Puzzled, Angela said, "You're confusing me, Max. If they're fine then why did Brennan go somewhere without telling me? I am her best friend."

"Best friends trust their friends, Angela," Max said. "If you really trusted Tempe then you would except the fact that you can't know everything that's going on in her life. She has secrets that she needs to keep. We all do. When she wants to tell them to you she will. Booth and Tempe are fine. If you take this further then you really are risking that best friendship you're so proud of. I will tell you that they may know more about what's going around them than you might realize. I'm not prepared to tell you anything else. I'm doing you a huge favor saying this much. I'm giving you this advice because I like you. Please, don't toss what I'm saying to you aside. I'm trying to help you."

Listening to what Max was saying, Angela felt like she was being tested and she might be failing. Sighing, Angela said, "They know, don't they?"

Smiling, Max said, "You were listening. Good for you."

Closing her eyes, Angela felt tears slide down her face. "I interfere when I shouldn't, I know that. I do trust Brennan and I do trust Booth. You're right. I don't know the full story and I've let my imagination run away with me. I know they're in love, I just heard something and I just got worried that it might be true. I knew it couldn't be; but, deep down, I was afraid it could be. They must hate me."

Shaking his head, Max said, "They're just disappointed, Angela. Very disappointed."

Wiping the tears from her face, Angela said, "Thanks Max. You're a good friend and a very good father. You could have let me make a fool of myself and you didn't. I want to thank you for your kindness."

Smiling, Max said, "I want you and Tempe to stay friends. She doesn't have very many. In fact, the only friends I know of are Booth, you and Hodgins. Well and maybe Sweets. It's just that she has to be able to count on her friends to be trustworthy and at the same time see that she is too. I love Tempe and I want what's best for her. Now, if you don't want me to be in hot water with my daughter and that crazy cop she's living with then please don't tell them you talked to me."

Nodding her head, Angela said, "I don't know what you're talking about Max. I just called to see if you were back in town."

Smiling, Max ended his call.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After getting off the phone, Angela walked over to Hodgins office. Walking through the doorway, she saw he was bent over something lying on a tray in front of him. Walking over to Hodgins, Angela put her arms around Hodgins arms and leaned her head into the crook of his neck.

Reaching up with his hands, Hodgins put them on Angela's hands and said, "What's wrong Babe."

Sighing, Angela said, "You know, I have a very bad habit of butting into my friends lives. I listen to gossip and because I'm afraid it might be remotely true I let my imagination run away with me and I start to believe things that I know can't be true. You have the same bad habit. We have to stop doing that, Jack. We have to stop it before we lose all of our friends."

Standing up and turning around in Angela's arms, Hodgins put his arms around Angela and leaned his forehead against hers. "They know about the gossip don't they?"

"Yes and they're hurt," Angela said, quietly. "We've been through this more than once and we never seem to learn our lesson. We hear something that we know can't be true and we listen. We see something and we think it just proves what we heard; but, we don't find out what's really going on, we just believe the worst. We have to stop that. Someday Brennan and Booth are not going to forgive us and we're going to lose our best friends. It will be our fault too."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "So we're wrong? We were just being stupid again?"

Smiling, Angela said, "We're wrong. We are very, very wrong. I don't know exactly what's going on; but, apparently it's a secret right now. Booth and Brennan are fine. It's us that are so messed up. We should trust them."

Sighing, Hodgins said, "Ok, this is what we're going to do. First, we will probably still listen to gossip; but, from now on, we won't believe any of it until we get the facts. No more jumping into the pool without checking to see how deep it is. Second, Sweets is a busy body. From now on when he tells us something that sounds wrong, we're going to tell him that we have to have actual proof before we'll believe him. That means talking to people, not just watching them or following them. Sweets is a kid. He needs to grow up and so do we, Hon. Third, I think we should go talk to Booth."

Nodding her head, Angela said, "You're right. Let's tell Cam we're leaving for awhile and we'll go see him."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Max is a better friend than they know.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reviewing my story. The alerts have been great too.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving over to the Hoover building, Angela and Hodgins were very quiet. Both were thinking about the last few days and how they kept jumping into the same old traps over and over again. It wasn't just maddening for the other people in their lives it was maddening to them too.

Ooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's office door, they could see that Booth was in his office and he was talking on his Iphone. Looking up, he saw Angela and Hodgins standing outside his office. Saying something, he ended his call and motioned for his visitors to come in to his office. Watching them walk across his office, Booth sat back and erased all emotion from his face. Hodgins and Angela has seen him do that before. They just weren't use to him doing that to them. He usually reserved that trick for people he was interrogating. It made them feel very uncomfortable.

Sitting on the chairs across from Booth's desk, Angela and Hodgins smiled at Booth. When he didn't return their smile they knew that this trip had been necessary. They just hoped it wasn't too little too late.

Looking at Booth, Angela said, "Jack and I are here to talk to you Booth about something that we think is important."

Not saying anything, Booth still stared at them. Fearing what was coming, Booth decided to see where the conversation was going to go. Feeling sad, he waited. If it turned out as badly as he feared then he planned to push the revengeful joke that he and Brennan had thought up. So far, he had been reluctant to move it along; but, he really wanted all of the gossip and rumor mongering going on around him and Brennan to stop. It terrified him that it might come between Brennan and himself and he couldn't let that happen.

Swallowing, Hodgins said, "Listen, Man. We need to tell you something and we didn't want to put it off any longer."

Seeing Booth stare at him without emotion, Hodgins continued. "Ok, man, this is how it went. Sweets saw Dr. B with some guy the other day outside of Littleton, Littleton and Reed. She kissed the guy on the cheek and Sweets freaked out. He came and told me and I told him he was full of shit; but, I let him talk me into checking into it further. We went over to the Cracked Egg and saw Dr. B with the guy Sweets saw and we saw her kiss him on the cheek again. I saw the guy kiss her on the cheek."

Looking at Angela and then back at Booth, Hodgins continued, "We went and talked to Angela and Angela went and talked to Dr B. Dr. B wasn't really straight about what was going on so we thought the worse. We thought she might be messing around with this guy."

Staring at Booth's face, Hodgins saw a flicker of anger cross Booth's face and then saw it melt away again. "We heard you were out of town and so we went over to your apartment to keep Dr. B company and we saw that guy in the parking garage. He was parked in your parking place and we saw him talking to Dr. B. We really freaked out. We thought the worse. We left and talked it over and decided not to mention it to you or Dr. B. We decided to stay out of what we thought was a big mess."

Not willing to look at Booth's face anymore, Hodgins looked down at the floor and said, "We should have talked to you and Dr. B; but, we just assumed the worse. We didn't trust that Dr. B was doing the right thing and we didn't trust that if we told you about it that you could handle it quietly. We were really worried about how you would react. We're sorry. We really are. We've talked it over and we realize that that there is no way that Dr. B is doing anything wrong. She loves you. We're also sorry that we didn't trust you enough to tell you about what we saw. We know you would never hurt Dr. B. We know that. We do. We just want you to know what stupid jerks we've been and we want you and Dr. B to forgive us. We'll understand if you want to stop being our friends for a little while. We'll try to make it up to you though and earn back your trust."

Looking over at Angela, who was weeping, Hodgins reached out his right hand and picked up her left hand. Looking back at Booth, Hodgins said, "That's all we have to say."

Sighing, Booth rubbed his hands across his face and then put them in his lap. Looking at his hands and then back at Hodgins and Angela, Booth said, "Thanks man. "

Surprised at Booth's reaction, Angela said, "Really? I mean you aren't mad at us?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I'm disappointed Angela. I'm not mad. You know how insecure Bones can be and I think it's disappointing that you can't trust her enough to make the right decisions. You should know by now that Bones is a very honest person. If she ever gets tired of me, she'll tell me. She won't do anything behind my back. She isn't devious. She is the most honest person I know. She is the most honest person you know and I'm really disappointed that you don't seem to know that."

Looking down at Hodgins and her clasped hands, Angela looked back at Booth and said, "And you are one of the most honorable men I know, Booth. I was afraid of what you would do if you ever found out that Brennan was unfaithful to you. I didn't trust you and that was very wrong. I know you would never hurt her. Hodgins reminded me that you'd probably kill yourself before you would ever hurt her or anyone you loved. It was just a reminder. I knew it. I just forgot for a moment. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my lack of trust in my best friends. Yes, after Jack and Brennan, I consider you one of my best friends too."

Smiling for the first time since Angela and Hodgins walked into his office, Booth said, "How did you find out we knew about the gossip?"

Smiling, Angela said, "We're part of a crack crime solving team. We used our heads for once and looked at the evidence and the lack of evidence in our little mystery. Using the best sources we had, we knew we had made a big mistake and we knew we had to straighten it out. When Brennan gets back into town, could you tell her what we told you and tell her that we will understand if she doesn't want to talk to us for awhile. Tell her that we hope she'll forgive us some day."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Bones is at my apartment going out of her mind with boredom. Why don't you go over and see her. I'll call her and let her know you're on the way."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "Why did you say she was out of town when she isn't?"

Laughing, Booth said, "Ask Bones. She'll tell you. I have work to do. I do have a favor to ask of you though."

Smiling, Angela said, "Anything, just ask."

Looking at Hodgins and then Angela with a very serious look on his face, Booth said, "Don't tell Sweets what you said to me. Don't tell him where Bones is either. He's still in very hot water. Bones and I plan to teach him a lesson on perception versus truth."

Turning pale, Hodgins said, "Were we going to be part of that lesson?"

Smiling, Booth squinted his eyes and said, "Up until you walked into my office a few minutes ago, yes. In fact, it'd already started."

Swallowing, Angela looked at Booth and then Hodgins and said, "The blood on your right shirt sleeve, right? Thank God we came in here."

Laughing, Booth said, "More like thank Max, right?"

Blushing furiously, Angela said, "Oh, you figured it out. Ok, yeah, thank Max; but, don't be mad at him. He just wants to make sure that we continue to be friends with you and Brennan. He really does love Brennan and you and he wants the best for both of you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

We'll Angela and Hodgins are off the hook. Sweets is still dangling though.

Sweets is going to find out what it really means to screw around with Booth and Brennan's private lives. Sweets is not off the hook. You wouldn't believe all of the messages I have received about this story. There are a lot of people who are very annoyed at Sweets; so, I can assure you Sweets is not going to get off easy. I can tell you that Booth and Brennan's plan is still activated and Sweets is going to get the brunt of it. After all, he did start it.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela and Hodgins had been standing outside of Booth's apartment for ten minutes. They kept looking at each other and then at the floor. Neither had worked up the courage to knock on the apartment door yet. Sighing and looking around, Angela and Hodgins kept shifting their weight from foot to foot and waiting for a miracle to happen. Any miracle.

That miracle came when the door suddenly opened. Seeing Brennan in the doorway, Hodgins and Angela stared at her like deer caught in headlights.

Puzzled, Brennan stepped back and said, "Are you here to visit me or are you just going to continue to stand outside the door?"

Laughing nervously, Angela grabbed Hodgins hand and walked into the apartment, pulling Hodgins in behind her. Turning around, Hodgins closed the door and with Angela, followed Brennan down the short hallway to the living room. Walking into the living room, Hodgins and Angela stopped and looked at Brennan who was standing next to the couch with her arms folded across her chest.

Watching Brennan's face, Angela said, "I guess Booth called you to let you know we were on the way over."

Nodding her head, Brenan didn't say anything, her face a blank like Booth's had been earlier. Angela really hated that look. It meant that Brennan was trying to keep herself from misunderstanding what was going on. Brennan was trying to be understanding when Angela really wanted Brennan to let her know how she felt about what was going on. Booth called it Brennan's "wait and see" look. Angela thought of it as the "I trusted you and now I don't know if I should" look. Either way, Angela knew she had to make the first move.

Putting her purse down on the couch, Angela looked at Hodgins and then back at Brennan. Clearing her throat, Angela said, "Brennan, Jack and I are here to talk to you about what idiots we've been for the last several days. Now, I'm not putting this all on Sweets; so, don't think I am. Sweets told Jack that he had seen you across the street from the Cracked Egg kissing some guy he didn't know on the cheek. At first Jack tried to blow Sweets off; but, he talked Jack into following you and they saw you with the guy again. They saw you kiss him and then he kissed you."

Pausing to give Brennan a chance to speak, Angela saw that Brennan was still listening. Sighing, Angela continued. "They came to me and then I came and talked to you. I didn't want to upset you; so, I talked around what I was trying to find out. I asked you if you had run into anyone and you told me no. We knew that you had met this guy and yet you said you didn't."

Sighing, Brennan said, "I didn't run into Tim. I had an appointment to see him."

Nodding her head, Angela said, "Yes, well I took your no as an evasion and so did Sweets and Jack. We decided that Tim was probably an old friend or something; so, we didn't want to look into any further. Well, we heard that Booth was going to be out of town so Jack and I bought some cake and drove over to Booth's apartment to keep you company. When we got here, we saw Tim leaving. We saw him kiss you on the cheek and then left. We just thought the worse, Honey. I'm sorry. We both should have known better; but, we just let our imaginations run away with us and we really thought that you were seeing someone behind Booth's back."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I love Booth and I would never do anything to hurt him. It took us too long to admit that we do love each other; so, why would you think that I would jeopardize the one good thing I have in my life? I'm pregnant with Booth's child. How could you think I would ever have an affair with someone, knowing that? Am I really that terrible of a person that you could think that of me?"

Stepping towards Brennan, Angela put her right hand out as if to touch Brennan. Brennan, seeing Angela move towards her, stepped back a few steps.

Angela, seeing that Brennan really wanted to continue to talk, said, "You are not a terrible person, Sweetie. I am. Jack is. Sweets is. You are definitely not a terrible person and neither is Booth for that matter. We saw something completely innocent and because of who we are, we assumed the worse. We didn't ask you directly and we should have. You're a unique person, Honey. You always have been. You are probably one of the most honest people I've ever met. Booth reminded me of that. He told me that if you ever got tired of him you'd tell him. He said you'd never do anything behind his back. We knew that, we just forgot. Please, Brennan, I hope you'll forgive Jack and me. I don't expect you to do that today or tomorrow; but, we hope that someday you will forgive us and let us be your friends again. We both have sworn to each other that from now on, when someone comes to us with gossip, we're going to talk to the person involved in the gossip. Really talk to them. Not beat around the bush. We don't promise to stop listening to gossip; but, we do promise not to jump to conclusions because of it."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "If you'll give me a few minutes, I need to do something. You don't have to go; but, I can't wait any longer."

Turning around, Brennan walked over to her bedroom doorway, walked through it and closed the door behind her.

Angela and Jack, seeing that there might be hope for their friendship with Brennan and Booth, nodded, walked over to the couch and sat down.

Looking at Hodgins, Angela said, "I don't care if she stays in there for hours. She's definitely giving us a chance to stay and work this out so we're staying."

Smiling, Hodgins put his right arm around Angela's shoulders and said, "You bet."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After closing the bedroom door, Brennan picked up her cell phone off of the dresser and dialed Booth's number.

"Booth," Booth said, not looking to see who was calling.

Smiling, Brennan said, "Angela and Hodgins are here. They've apologized for listening to gossip about us and they want me to forgive them."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "It's up to you Bones. They hurt you; so, it's your call. If you want us to forgive them then we will. If you want them to squirm for awhile, I'm good with that too. I have your back and I'll support you with whatever direction you want to take."

Pleased, Brennan said, "Thanks Booth. I want to forgive them. They are our friends. They are very emotional people and they have a tendency to let their emotions dictate their behavior. They really are apologetic and they do seem contrite."

"Well, then, we'll let them off the hook," Booth said, "You really are a very kind person, Sweetheart. Most people would be furious about their behavior."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Are you furious?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nope, just disappointed."

Smiling sadly, Brennan said, "You really are a very nice person too, Booth. Angela said you told her that if I ever get tired of you that I will tell you and not run around behind your back. I want you to know, Seeley Joseph Booth, that I will never get tired of you. Never. We've known each other for over seven years and in all of that time, I've never been tired of you. Angry maybe, disappointed; but, never tired. That means that you will always have me in your life. I used to think that there were too many variables in life that would allow anyone to make such a statement; but, I've changed my mind. We've seen all of the variables that can happen and in the end, we fell in love with each other. I know now that I can count on you to never leave me and I want you to know that I will never leave you. Booth, I do love you. I have never loved anyone like I love you."

Tears sliding down his cheeks, Booth said with a thick voice, "I love you so much, Temperance Brennan. I've never loved anyone like I love you. I made a promise to you a long time ago that I would never abandon you and I never will."

Tears making their way down her cheeks, Brennan said, "Thank you, Booth. I'm going to end this call and sit here for awhile. I'm then going to go out into the living room and forgive Angela and Hodgins. I want to see you Booth. Come home when you can."

Wiping the tears from his face, Booth said, "I'll be home as soon as I can, Bones. No over time tonight."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

I hope you didn't think this was too gushy. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Do you think Brennan and Booth were too easy on Angela and Jack? Don't forget, Sweets is not off the hook.

Ok, a quick question. Do you want me to post a chapter Saturday (as well as Friday)? If you do let me know. If I post Saturday, you'll get to see Booth and Brennan's plan go into action. If not, I can wait until Monday morning. It's up to you.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I see that everyone wants a Saturday update so I will update tomorrow morning.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home that evening, Booth found Brennan lying on the bed in their darkened bedroom with a damp washcloth over her forehead and her eyes closed. Concerned, Booth knelt down next to the bed and touched Brennan's face lightly.

Keeping her eyes closed, Brennan said, "It's just a migraine, Booth. I took my meds and the pain isn't as bad as it was."

Leaning back on his heels, Booth said, "Can I do anything for you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, I just need the room to remain dark and I really need to just need to lay here."

Nodding, Booth leaned over, kissed her cheek and stood up. Walking over to the doorway, Booth looked back and said, "I'll be in the living room. You call me if you need me." Closing the door, Booth left the door open a crack so that he could hear Brennan if she called to him.

Walking into the living room, Booth took his jacket off as well as his tie. Turning the TV on, he turned the sound off and put on captioning. Sighing, Booth sat down and surfed the channels until he found a ball game. Leaning back on the couch, Booth flipped off his shoes and relaxed as best as could. Brennan's migraine made him nervous. Ever since he had the brain tumor, every migraine, whether it was his or hers made him nervous. That's just the way it was.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sleeping on the couch, when the phone rang. Groggy, Booth reached for his jacket, pulled out his phone and accepted his call. Seeing that it was Tim, Booth scrubbed his face with his left hand and said, "Booth."

"Hey, Booth," Tim said, "Can I talk to Temperance?"

"Nah, Tim," Booth said, "Bones is asleep. She has a migraine tonight."

"Oh, man, I hate those," Tim said. "Do you have a minute? Can I talk to you?"

Looking at his watch, Booth saw it was just 7:30 p.m. "Sure," Booth said, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you and Temperance know that Caroline called and she said Judge Morrow has accepted all of our documentation. I have a psychologist lined up to go with me to the next meeting and the judge is going to allow it," Tim explained.

Concerned, Booth said, "I thought Caroline said that Judge Morrow had said he didn't want to hear outside experts and the documentation was all he needed."

Smiling, Tim said, "Yeah but Caroline talked the Judge into allowing Dr. Webb into the room to answer any questions that the Judge might have. Judge Morrow is pretty nice. He said it's important that if he allows this to happen it has to be done within the letter of the law. He told Caroline that we have to have all of our Is dotted and all our Ts crossed. He's appointed; but, he said can still catch flack if this is handled wrong."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "He's right. That's why it's important that no one knows what's going on right now. Once it's done it will be fait accompli and there won't be a hell of a lot anyone can do to reverse it."

Smiling, Tim said, "Could you tell Temperance that the Judge has postponed our next meeting. His work load is kind of heavy. He thinks he can open up his schedule for a meeting two days from now. Caroline said she'll let me know when exactly. When she lets me know, I'll let her know."

"I'll tell her," Booth said, "This is looking real good, Tim. It may work out after all."

Nodding his head, Tim said, "Well, I'll let you go Booth. I've already said this to Temperance and now I'm going to say this to you. Thanks, Booth. You are the best. Me and the family really appreciate the loyalty you've shown us. You and Temperance are in our prayers every Sunday."

Flattered, Booth said, "Thanks Tim. I can use it."

Oooooooooooooooooo

After the call was ended, Booth went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He didn't want to cook anything. The odor of cooking food would be the last thing Brennan would want to smell. Sitting back onto the couch, Booth ate his sandwich and drank a beer. He didn't have a clue what was going on with the game; but, it didn't really matter. The score told him that his team was losing. Again.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had just finished his sandwich and beer when his phone rang again. Looking at the caller ID, Booth sighed and then answered the phone, "Booth".

A little nervous, Sweets said, "Uh, Agent Booth. I was wondering if I could talk to you. It's important."

Smiling, Booth said, "No" and ended the call.

Surprised, Sweets said to himself, "That is not good."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for a while when he woke up with a gasp. Looking at the wall clock across the room, Booth saw that it was 03:18 a.m. He had fallen asleep on the couch and now his back was really hurting. Trying not to bend his back as much as possible, Booth got up off of the couch and walked very slowly into the bedroom. Seeing that Brennan was asleep, Booth walked over to his side of the bed and tried to lay down as quietly as possible. Gasping and with a quiet moan, Booth laid as still as possible.

Brennan hearing the gasps and moan, woke up and turned to look at Booth. She saw the pain on his face and said, "Booth, what did you do?"

His eyes closed, Booth said, "Don't worry about it Bones. Go back to sleep."

Leaning over him, Brennan said, "Did you sleep on the couch? You know you can't do that."

Licking his lips, Booth said, "Go back to sleep, Bones. It's alright. You have a migraine."

Shaking her head, Brennan rolled over to the edge of her side of the bed and stood up. Walking over to the doorway she flipped the light switch that turned the overhead light on. Walking around the bed, Brennan said, "The headache is gone, Booth. I'm going to give you a massage. You promised me that you wouldn't sleep on that lumpy couch anymore."

Sighing, Booth said, "Let me get up and take my pants off."

Putting her hands on his shoulders, Brennan said, "Just lift your hips when I say to and I'll do it."

Once, she had his pants removed, Brennan massaged Booth's muscles using the traditional Thai method that she had learned just for him. Shaking her head, she slowly worked the muscles on his upper and lower legs. Eventually, she saw the pain disappear from Booth's face.

Finishing up the massage, Brennan said, "Ok, I need you to get up slowly and go into the bathroom and take a hot shower."

Smiling, Booth opened this eyes and said, "Thanks, Bones. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Getting off of the bed as gingerly as possible, Booth stood up and looked at Brennan, "Want to take a shower with me? It might be fun."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Not hardly. You need the shower to help the muscles in your back relax. I don't think what you have in mind would be very relaxing."

Disappointed, Booth said, "Ok, thanks anyways." Smiling, Booth put his right hand on Brennan's cheek and kissed her. Turning around slowly, Booth walked into the bathroom for his shower.

Smiling, Brennan sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Booth walk into the bathroom. Once she heard the water running, Brennan walked into the bathroom, removed her shorts and top then bra and panties and stepped into the shower.

Putting her arms around Booth's waist, Brennan said, "I thought you might need help washing your back."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

This may have seemed like a filler; but, you needed to know about Tim's case with Judge Morrow. All will be made clear somewhere in this story. I promise. You will find out who Tim is and what is going on. I did give you one hint earlier in this story. It wasn't much of a hint; but, it was there. Next Chapter: Booth and Brennan advance their joke against Sweets.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Ok, you have been very patient. Let the fun begin.

Ooooooooooooo

The next day Booth was sitting in his office working on his never ending, mind numbing paper work when Sweets walked into his office. Sitting on the chair across from Booth's desk, Sweets waited for Booth to look up from his paper work and acknowledge that he was there. After four minutes had passed, Sweets put his hand to mouth and coughed.

Puzzled that Booth still didn't look up, Sweets said, "Are you mad at me or something?"

Looking up from his forms, Booth sat back in his chair and put his hands on the arms of his chair. Frowning, Booth said, "I'm busy Sweets. What do you want?"

Frowning, Sweets said, "I just came to see how you and Dr. Brennan are doing. I tried to call her a few times yesterday and I never did get a hold of her. Cam said that you called in and let her know that Dr. Brennan was sick. I called over to your apartment; but, she didn't answer the phone. Is she ok? Is there anything I can do for her or for you?"

His face lacking expression, Booth said, "Bones is at her Dad's place."

Smiling, Sweets said, "Well that's good. Max will take good care of her."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, I have work to do Sweets." Picking up his waiting form, Booth looked at it, dismissing Sweets.

Scratching his right ear, Sweets stood up and said, "Well, I guess I better go." Not seeing any acknowledgement from Booth, Sweets left Booth's office and walked back to his office. Sitting down on the couch facing the door, Sweets worried about Booth's attitude. Grimacing, Sweets took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed Max's phone number.

Listening to it ring, Sweets finally heard Max answer the phone, "It's your dime."

"Hi, Max," Sweets said, "I was just calling to check on Dr. Brennan. Is she doing ok? I heard she was sick. Can I talk to her?"

"Don't know what your talking about, Sweets," Max said. "Tempe isn't here."

Frowning, Sweets said, "Booth said that Dr. Brennan is sick and she's over at your place."

"No," Max said, "She isn't here."

Puzzled, Sweets said, "Why would Booth say she's there when she isn't? Do you know where she is?"

Smiling, Max said, "No, Sweets. I haven't seen her for days. Booth is probably yanking your chain. He does that. She's probably at home. Hey, I got to go."

Worried, Sweets said, "Sure. Ok, thanks."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Shortly after Sweets left his office, Booth called Brennan's cell, getting her voice mail, Booth said, "Call me."

Waiting, Booth's phone rang after a six minute wait, "Hey, Bones. How you doing?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'm fine. I told you this morning that my migraine was gone. Our shower together should have confirmed that. What I want to know is, how is your back? Are you being careful today? I don't want you to aggravate your back today."

Glancing at his watch, Booth said, "My back is fine. It was fine after you fixed it last night with your magic fingers. Look, Sweets came by a little while ago. He's worried that he couldn't make contact with you yesterday. He said he tried a few times."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Good. Let him worry. Dad, Angela and Hodgins all know what they're supposed to do if he calls them."

Laughing, Booth said, "Remind me never to get you pissed at me."

Laughing, Brennan said, "Consider yourself warned."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After his last session that morning, Sweets left his office and drove over to the Jeffersonian. Walking into the Lab, Sweets walked over to Hodgins' office.

Looking through the doorway, Sweets saw Hodgins feeding his snakes. Not a big fan of snakes, Sweets walked over to where Hodgins was standing and said, "Have you seen Dr. Brennan lately?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins continued to look at one of his snakes as it stalked a small white mouse. "Booth called Cam and said she's still sick."

Feeling a little sick seeing the snake corner the mouse, Sweets turned his back on the snake enclosure and said, "I talked to Booth this morning and he said Dr. Brennan is at Max's place. I called Max and Max said he hasn't seen Dr. Brennan for a few days."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins watched the snake strike its head toward the mouse and grab it in his mouth. "You know how Booth is, he's probably yanking your chain. Dr. Brennan is probably home and she's just not answering her phone."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Something is wrong. I don't know what it is; but, something is definitely wrong."

Glancing at Sweets, Hodgins said, "You didn't tell Booth about the blond haired man did you?"

Frowning, Sweets said, "Well, sort of. I did mention that I saw Dr. Brennan across the street from the Cracked Egg talking to some man I'd never seen before."

Rolling his eyes at Sweets, Hodgins said, "Why the Hell would you do that? You know how jealous Booth can be. Are you trying to get Booth and Dr. Brennan fighting? Use some sense, Dude."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Booth and Dr. Brennan won't get into a fight over that. Why would they?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Hodgins said, "You've got to be kidding me. Booth is the jealous type. You have to know that by now. Everyone else does. What are trying to do, throw gasoline on a fire?"

Worried, Sweet nodded his head and said, "Booth is the jealous type, isn't he. Maybe I'll go by Booth's apartment and check on Dr. Brennan."

Turning back to his snake, Hodgins said, "Maybe you should mind your own business, Sweets. Stop interfering in their lives."

Angry, Sweets said, "I'm not interfering in their lives. I'm their friend and I'm just showing concern."

Sighing, Hodgins said, "What ever Dude."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Hodgins tried to warn Sweets. He really did try. Up next: Sweets starts to panic.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it and reviews are always welcome.

I don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Sweets knocked on the apartment door. Waiting for someone to come to the door, Sweets glanced around. Puzzled, Sweets bent down and looked at a stain on the bottom of the door that looked like a smear of blood. His eyes trailing further down, saw what looked like two blood drops on the floor in front of the door. His eyes following the blood drops, saw one further down the hallway. Standing up straight, Sweets looked at the door and then started to follow the occasional blood drop down the hallway to the stairwell. Opening the door, Sweets looked in the stairwell and saw a drop on the top step. Feeling very nervous, Sweets then walked down the steps seeing a drop on every other step. Once he got down to the first level he saw a drop in front of the exit. Opening the door, Sweets found himself out in the parking garage. Following the occasional drop, Sweets found the drops lead up to Booth's parking space and then stopped. He knew it was Booth's parking space because it had his apartment number painted on the cement floor. He also knew that Booth had two spaces assigned to him and the other one should have Brennan's car in it. That space was empty.

Afraid, Sweets jogged back to the stairwell, ran up the stairs and came out on to the floor that held Booth's apartment. Jogging down the hallway, Sweets found himself at Booth's door. Pounding on the door, Sweets started to feel a little panicky. After ten minutes of pounding, Sweets crossed his arms across his chest and hugged himself. Shaking his head, Sweets thought, "OK, get a grip. I am not a forensic scientist. I don't even know what I'm seeing. Maybe he carried out the trash and it had blood from some meat package and he made a mess. That's it. Sure, that's it. That has to be it."

Inhaling deeply, Sweets walked back down the hallway and stood in front of the elevator. Looking back at Booth's apartment, Sweets felt his insides turn cold. Stepping into the elevator, Sweets went down to the lobby, walked down the hallway, out of the building and over to his car. Leaning against his car, Sweets looked up at Booth's apartment window. There were no lights on and he didn't see any sign of movement. Feeling a steady pain in his head, Sweets unlocked the drivers side door of this car and got into his car. Turning the key in the ignition, Sweets swallowed hard and drove back to the Hoover.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Once he was back in his office and sitting back at his desk, Sweets took his phone out of his jacket pocket and called, Cam.

Hearing Cam answer the phone, Sweets said, "Dr. Saroyan, this is Lance Sweets. Have you spoke to Dr. Brennan in the last few days?"

Smiling, Cam said, "I can truthfully say, I haven't talked to Dr. Brennan for as least three days. Why do you ask?"

Frowning, Sweets said, "Uh, well, I've been trying to check up on her; but, I can't find her."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Cam said, "As long as Booth knows where she is that's all that is important. She'll be back at work when she feels better."

Sighing, Sweets said, "We only have Booth's word that Dr. Brennan is sick."

"Yes, that's true," Cam said.

"Uh, I, uh, Booth said that he uh, he said that Dr. Brennan was at Max's place but Max said she isn't." Sweets tried to explain. "I, uh, I think that's way odd."

Smiling, Cam said, "Don't worry about it. Booth probably doesn't want Dr. Brennan bothered by anyone and so he's just giving you the run around."

"Yeah, well, I sort of went over to Booth's apartment and knocked on the door and no one answered, " Sweets said a little desperately. "I, uh, I uh, I saw some blood outside his apartment door."

Rolling her eyes, Cam said, "I wouldn't worry about it. Booth probably made a mess taking out the trash."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Aren't you concerned that no one has seen Dr. Brennan for a few days?"

Smiling again, Cam said, "No, not really. Booth knows where Dr. Brennan is and that's all that matters. He'll take care of her."

Sighing, Sweets said, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Shaking her head, Cam said, "Wouldn't it be better if you just left Booth and Dr. Brennan alone? You know they don't like anyone interfering in their private lives. They really hate that and I think it's better to just let them have their privacy."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Yeah, I know their very private people. I'm just worried that only one person knows where Dr. Brennan is and he's not telling the truth as to where she is. I mean, doesn't that set off any red flags for you?"

Smiling, Cam said, "Nope, no flags. Everything is ok, Dr. Sweets. Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill. No one will appreciate it."

Exhaling sharply, Sweets said, "Fine. I'm sorry I bothered you." Ending his call, Sweets sat holding his phone and tapping it against his forehead. Feeling the pressure in his head getting worse, Sweets took a bottle of Advil out of his desk drawer and swallowed two tablets dry.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth drove over to his apartment in a very foul mood. Brennan had driven over to Max's place right after Cam had called her to let her know that Sweets was looking for her. Brennan had gone grocery shopping when Sweets had dropped by Booth's apartment and hadn't known that he had been there looking for her until Cam called her and warned her. Once Brennan realized that Sweets was actively searching for her, she called her father and told him she was going to be staying with him for a few days. She had then called Booth to let him know where she was.

"Booth."

Smiling Brennan said, "Cam called me and told me that Sweets is actively searching for me. He came by your apartment this afternoon while I was gone and he saw the blood on the door and in the hallway. I decided to initiate the second part of our plan and came over here to Dad's apartment."

Sighing, Booth said, "Damn. You mean I have to sleep by myself tonight?"

A little sad, Brennan said, "Yes. If you want the plan to work, I'll have to stay away from your apartment and my apartment for the next few days."

Frowning, Booth said, "You know what? I've changed my mind. I don't want to trick Sweets. I want to beat the shit out of him."

Laughing, Brennan said, "No Booth. That would only get you into trouble and make Sweets the victim. He will never learn anything if you just beat the excrement out of him."

Exhaling sharply, Booth said, "Fine. We'll stick with the plan. It seems to me that the ones being punished here is me and you."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'll call you later his evening before I retire for bed. We can talk as long as you like."

Smiling, Booth said, "Ok, that sounds alright. It's not the same as being together; but, it's better than nothing."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, " Before I forget to tell you, Tim called me and told me that we have a meeting with Judge Morrow, in his chambers, at 10:15 tomorrow morning. Caroline told Tim that the meeting could last as little as ten minutes and as long as an hour. If he rules in our favor then everything is going to happen very fast. I'll call you and let you know if and or when you need to be at the airport."

Smiling, Booth said, "Wow, I can't believe this may be over so soon. You let me know as soon as you hear something. I will try as hard as I can to be at the airport. If I can't then we'll cross that path when we have to. You just make sure you're there. He'll want to see you more than me and you know it."

Frowning, Brennan said, 'You know he loves you too, Booth. He'll be very disappointed if you aren't there to see him leave."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Well, don't worry about it Bones. We'll take a week's vacation and go see him and his family this summer. It'll be fine."

Smiling again, Brennan said, "Yes, if Judge Morrow rules in our favor then everything will wonderful."

Frowning, Booth said, "Are you sure I can't just beat the Hell out of Sweets? You could come home then."

Laughing, Brennan said, "Take a cold shower Booth. That might help."

Rolling his eyes, Booth said, "Hey, keep it up and we'll see who needs the cold shower tonight."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Um, perhaps we shouldn't escalate this conversation, Booth."

Smiling, Booth said, "Good idea, Bones. I love you and I'll talk to you later tonight."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, things are heating up for Sweets. Cam tried to warn Sweets; but, I guess he's too caught up in what he thinks he's seeing to let it go. Too bad for him. I promise, you will find out who Tim is. All will be made clear.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for reading my story. The reviews and alerts have been very nice and greatly appreciated.

Since there are only four chapters left, I am going to post every day this week. Everyone has been very patient with this story, especially the back story and I don't want you to have wait to see what is going on.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Before leaving the Hoover building, Sweets had tracked down Charlie and asked him if he could borrow a black light wand thingy. Charlie had been amused that Sweets didn't know the proper name. Sweets had told Charlie that he wanted to show a friend of his how it worked and Charlie had found one for Sweets to borrow.

Parking across the street from Booth's apartment, Sweets had waited for Booth to come home. Once he saw Booth drive his SUV into the parking garage, Sweets had waited twenty minutes and then had got out of his car, locked it and walked across the street. Walking up the parking garage ramp, Sweets walked up to the first level and over to Booth's SUV. Taking his black light wand out of his jacket pocket, Sweets turned the light on and held it over the drops that he had thought were blood. Once the black light lit the spots, Sweets found that they glowed. Swallowing, Sweets then walked over to Booth's SUV and held the light next to the bumper and hatch. The light appeared to illuminate some spots on the back of the truck, the bumper and on the cement below the bumper.

His hands shaking, Sweets turned off the light and put the wand back into his jacket pocket. Leaning against the SUV, Sweets felt tears forming in his eyes. Putting his hands over his eyes he cried.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets had waited until he knew he was calm and then he had walked over to the elevator and rode it up to Booth's floor. Leaving the elevator, Sweets had walked slowly down the hallway to Booth's apartment. Standing outside the door, Sweets put his right hand against the door and leaned against it, looking down at the floor.

Finally deciding that he had to do something, Sweets stood up straight, inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly. Feeling as calm as he was ever going to be, Sweets knocked on Booth's apartment door.

Opening the door, Booth was confronted with the one person in this world that he didn't want to see. Angry, Booth said, "What do you want Sweets?"

Seeing the anger, Sweets threw his shoulders back and said, "Agent Booth, can I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth said, "No, Sweets. You can't come in. I don't want to talk to you right now; so, I'd appreciate it if you would just go away."

Staring at Booth, Sweets said, "Why are you angry with me, Booth? What did I do to you to make you so mad at me? Is this anger at me or is this misplaced anger at Dr. Brennan?"

His face becoming expressionless, Booth moved his arms down to his sides and hooked his thumbs in his pockets. "Why would I be angry at Bones, Sweets?"

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Do you really want to have this conversation in the hallway for your neighbors to hear?"

Sighing, Booth stepped back and to the side waiting for Sweets to enter the apartment. Seeing Sweets moving through the doorway, Booth turned around and walked down the short hallway in to his living room. Walking over to his couch, Booth sat down and crossed his legs. Putting his right arm along the top of the couch, he waited for Sweets to enter the room behind him.

Sweets, seeing Booth sitting on his couch in a relaxed position, felt more confused than ever. Walking around the couch, Sweets stood in front of Booth and said, "Where's Doctor Brennan?"

Smiling, Booth said, "That's for me to know, Sweets. It isn't any of your business where Bones is. You didn't answer my question. Why would I be angry with Bones?"

Seeing Booth's charm smile aimed at him, Sweets braced his shoulders back and said, "No one has seen Dr. Brennan for a few days. You called Cam and said she was sick. You told me that Dr. Brennan was at her father's place; but, her father says he hasn't seen her for a few days. It's obvious that you two have had a fight. What I want to know is, did Dr. Brennan leave on her own or did you do something to her and then take her someplace?"

Uncrossing his legs, Booth stood up quickly and walked over towards Sweets. Looming towards Sweets, Booth said with intense anger, "What the hell are you trying to say Sweets?"

Swallowing, Sweets looked at the rage in Booth's eyes and stepped back two steps. "Where is Dr. Brennan, Booth? Where is she?"

Forcing himself to relax, Booth shook his head and turned back towards his couch. Sitting down, Booth studied Sweets face. He was actually impressed that Sweets was still in the apartment talking to him. He knew Sweets was afraid of him. He could smell the sweat that must be running down Sweets' body. Some people didn't know that you can actually smell fear. Booth knew that you could all too well.

His face as emotionless as possible, Booth said, "You don't need to know where Bones is Sweets. Go away."

Shaking his head, Sweets said in a wavering voice, "I'm going to look around your apartment Booth. I'm going to see if Dr. Brennan is here."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth leaned over towards the coffee table and picked up his TV remote. Looking up at Sweets, Booth said, "Knock yourself out."

Turning on his TV, Booth flipped the channel to the local news and leaned back against his couch. Watching Sweets out of the corner of his eyes, Booth saw Sweets turn around and walk into his bedroom. Smiling, Booth thought, "The kid has balls, I'll give him that."

Once Booth had given him permission to look, Sweets knew that Brennan wasn't in the apartment. This raised his anxiety levels even further than they had been. Looking around, Sweets went into each room and used his black light wand to see if he could find any signs of blood. He was careful to make sure that Booth didn't see it. After he had inspected every room, all he had left was the living room. Sweets, fearing for his life, decided not to use it there. Looking as carefully as he could, Sweets couldn't see any signs of a struggle.

Finishing his inspection, Sweets walked over to where Booth was sitting and said, "Why won't you tell me where Dr. Brennan is Booth? Why not just let me talk to her? What's the harm in letting me talk to her?"

Not looking up from his TV, Booth said, "She doesn't want to talk to you, Sweets."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Did you do something to Dr. Brennan? Did you hurt her and that's why neither one of you wants me to talk to her? You have so much pent up rage from your childhood you're like a dormant volcano waiting to go off. Your father used to beat up your mother, did you"

Not able to stand the dribble Sweets was spouting any more, Booth threw his TV remote down on the floor, stood up and quickly walked over to where Sweets was standing. Taking a fist full of Sweets shirt in his left hand, Booth said, "If you say one more word, I'm going to show you what real rage looks like Sweets."

Growing pale and feeling a little weak, Sweets pulled back as far as his trapped shirt would allow, "Let me go, Agent Booth. I want to leave."

Squinting his eyes at Sweets, Booth smirked and released Sweets' shirt.

Sweets, feeling his shirt snap back towards his chest, swallowed and said, "You're going to have to tell someone sooner or later where Dr. Brennan is. She can't stay missing forever."

Walking around Booth, Sweets walked over to the apartment door and put his hand on the door knob. Standing still for a couple of minutes, Sweets waited to see if Booth would say anything. Hearing Booth close his bedroom door, Sweets turned around to see that Booth was no longer in his sight. Sighing, Sweets opened the door and left the apartment.

oooooooooooooooo

Angry, Booth walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. Looking at the floor, Booth tried to calm down. Closing his eyes, Booth fell back on to his bed and put his right wrist across his eyes. He had wanted to hit Sweets. He had wanted to hurt him. He wanted to slap Sweets until Sweets cried. Thinking about his father, Booth calmed down. "I'm not my father, Sweets," Booth thought. "You can make me so mad that I want to beat the shit out of you; but, I won't do that. I'm not my father and I never will be."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Sweets is lucky that Booth isn't his father. Well, what do you think?


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for reviewing my story. Thanks for investing some of your time in this story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Startled, Booth awoke hearing his cell phone ringing. Groaning, Booth sat up on his bed and looked at his phone lying on his dresser just a few feet from him. Realizing that sleeping with his feet on the floor was a stupid thing to do, Booth slowly stood up and hobbled over to the dresser.

Picking up his phone, Booth accepted his call,"Yeah?"

Puzzled at Booth's greeting, Brennan said, "What's wrong, Booth?"

Sighing, Booth said, "Nothing's wrong, Bones. Sweets was here and I'm still a little pissed, that's all."

Concerned, Brennan said, "Tell me what happened."

Nodding his head, Booth slowly walked back to his bed and sat down on the edge. Looking at nothing, Booth said, "He thinks I hurt you or maybe even killed you."

Angry, Brennan said, "I know that's what we wanted him to think; but, still, you would think he would know you well enough by now to know that you would never hurt me. If he would have just asked the right questions from the start then none of this would have happened. I'm sorry Booth that Sweets isn't acting like the friend that he claims to be. I don't think Sweets is a very good friend or a very good psychologist."

Sighing, Booth said, "Actually he's a very good profiler and he's a very good criminal psychologist. He's just terrible when it comes to understanding us. He thinks he knows us. He knows about our childhood and he thinks we fit some cookie cutter syndrome or something. He doesn't know Jack about us. He sticks his nose in our business and he thinks he knows how we think and what we'll do under certain circumstances. Well, Sweets is full of shit."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "That's why I hate psychology. There are too many variables in our backgrounds for him to truly know us. I really dislike his meddling in our business. He thinks he knows what's best for us. He really doesn't though."

Frowning, Booth said, "We aren't some broken toys that he can play with. That's what I feel like sometimes. I feel like he thinks we're broken toys that he can fix."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "What are you going to do next?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nothing for now. I'm going to wait until you call me in the morning with Judge Morrow's decision. If it goes our way, I'm going to drag Sweets' ass to the airport with me and let him see what's going on. I think that will embarrass the hell out of him and I want to see his ass squirm."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "What if it doesn't go our way?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Then I'll have Tim drop by the Hoover with you and we'll embarrass the shit out of Sweets there. Either way, Sweets is going to swing in the wind tomorrow. I'm tired of his interfering crap."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Good. Maybe this will teach him to quit judging us by some misguided standard of behavior."

Frowning, Booth said, "Do you still want to work with him in the future?"

Thinking it over for a few seconds, Brennan said, "Yes, of course. You did say he is the best profiler the FBI has and I only like to work with the best."

Smiling, Booth said, "That's why you work with me."

Laughing, Brennan said, "Amongst other reasons."

Switching his phone to his other ear, Booth said, "Do you want me to come over there tonight?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Do you want to make love to me with Dad in the same apartment? I know you value privacy."

Scrunching his face, Booth said, "Not especially. Let's talk for awhile."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Why don't we go to a hotel for the night? I could meet you somewhere."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, we better not. Sweets is probably outside right now watching for my truck. He probably hopes I'll panic and drive over to where you are or your body is and catch me. We better stay where we are."

Sighing, Brennan said, "I don't want to do any more practical jokes, Booth. They are very inconvenient and I certainly am not amused."

Smiling, Booth said, "You're right, Bones. We suck at this. This is the last time we do this. The next time someone pisses us off we'll just confront them and I'll either beat the Hell out of them or you can just scare them."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't understand. How would I be able to scare someone? I'm not a violent person nor am I physically intimidating."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "It's simple, remind them that you're the world's leading forensic anthropologist and if you wanted to murder them no one would ever find their body. You could also remind them that with me helping you your plan would be fool proof. That aught to scare the Hell out of them."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Oh, that's a good idea. We'll do that the next time although I hope there never is a next time."

Sighing, Booth said, "I hate to burst your bubble, Bones; but, this is going to happen again."

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Brennan said, "You're right, Booth. Sweets is incapable of minding his own business. At least the next time, I hope he actually does better research and ask proper questions before he involves us in his rumor mill."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "God, I hope so Bones. The next time I just might wring his neck for him."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Not before I do, Booth."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Well, Booth and Brennan are really pissed at Sweets now. Booth needed Brennan to talk to him and help calm him down after Sweets little visit. Now the rest of their plan is set. We will see the final part of the prank start tomorrow and end on Friday.

Up next: A trip that Sweets doesn't want to take.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth woke up before his alarm clock went off. His back was hurting him a little and he was pretty sure that some of it was from sleeping with his feet on the floor for awhile the previous evening and part of it was just stress. Carefully getting out of bed, Booth walked into his bathroom and took a very hot shower. Once he felt the muscles of his back feel a little less tight, Booth got out of the shower, dried off, changed into his navy suit and light blue shirt and left the apartment.

Driving over to the Royal Diner, Booth tried not to think about Sweets and his meddling. Walking into the Diner, Booth walked over to his usual table and sat down. Ordering a big breakfast, Booth found he didn't have much of an appetite once his plate was put on the table in front of him. Moving his food around his plate, Booth didn't notice he had company until he saw a hand reach over and wave itself over his plate. Looking up, Booth saw that Max was sitting on the chair across from him.

Smiling, Max said, "You look like Tempe did this morning."

Frowning, Booth said, "What do you mean? Is Bones ok?"

Nodding his head, Max said, "Oh sure. She's just angry at Sweets. I don't think she was in bed for more than a couple of hours last night."

Sighing, Booth said, "Maybe we should just stop this whole thing. I don't want Bones upset. She's pregnant. All of this stress can't be good for her."

Shaking his head, Max said, "It's going to be over today, one way or the other. She's ok. She just doesn't like to be mad at people. You know that. She likes harmony."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, she sure does. She doesn't always get it though."

Noticing, Booth toying with his food, Max said, "Aren't you hungry?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Not really."

Nodding his head, Max pulled Booth's plate over to his side of the table, took Booth's fork out of his hand and said, "Well, I am. No need for you to waste that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth picked up his cup of coffee and sipped it.

Not looking at Max, Booth asked, "You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

Looking up and giving Booth a strange look, Max said, "Hell no. Why would I be?"

Frowning, Booth looked at Max and said, "Some people are."

Laughing, Max said, "If I broke the law and I knew you were looking for me then, yeah, maybe I'd be afraid of you; but, that's understandable. You don't give up until you catch whoever you're after."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "It's not just criminals that are afraid of me."

Sighing, Max said, "You know what Booth. The Hell with them. You're family loves you and they aren't afraid of you. You have some friends and they aren't either. I sure as Hell know that Tempe isn't afraid of you. So the Hell with everyone else."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks Max."

Nodding his head, Max said, "You stupid cop. You worry too much. I don't want you worrying yourself into an early grave. Tempe is counting on you to stick around; so, keep it up and I'll kick your ass from here to the ocean."

Smiling, Booth said, "You and what army?"

Putting his fork down, Max looked at Booth and said, "I won't need an army. I'll just drug you first."

Laughing, Booth said, "You would too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at his office, Booth sat down on his chair at his desk and looked through the mail and forms sitting on his desk. Disgusted that the pile never seemed to shrink for long, Booth began to go through them. He managed to make the pile shrink to a reasonable level when he received the phone call he had been expecting.

Smiling, Booth said, "How'd it go?"

Sighing, Brennan said, "He's ok'd the transfer. We have to be at the airport in two hours. Judge Morrow signed the order and contacted the Marshall's service while I was still in his chambers. He wants the transfer to happen as fast as possible before anyone finds out about it. Once the plane is in the air, Judge Morrow said people can howl to the moon; but, it won't matter. It will be too late."

Laughing, Booth said, "This is great news. I'm going to go look for Sweets and I'll meet you there." After getting the particulars as to what airline was involved and where to meet Brennan, Booth ended his call.

Smiling, Booth stood up and left his office. Walking down the hall and then onto the elevator, Booth then went up to the next floor. Exiting the elevator, Booth turned right and walked down the hallway until he was standing in front of Sweets' office door. Removing emotion from his face, Booth opened the door and stepped into the office.

Sweets, looking up to see who had entered his office, frowned and said, "What do you want Agent Booth?"

Not saying anything, Booth walked around to the side of Sweets' desk, clamped his right hand on Sweets' arm and pulled Sweets up from his chair.

"We're going somewhere, Sweets." Booth said.

Seeing the unemotional mask that Booth wore, Sweets swallowed and said, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Squinting his eyes, Booth said, "Yes you are. You don't have a choice."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "I do have a choice. I'm not going with you."

Smirking, Booth said, "Would you like me to call Cullen and ask him why my profiler won't go with me when I need him to? What do you think Cullen would say? You're going with me now. Oh, I know, maybe you could scream that I'm kidnapping you. That might draw a crowd. Or maybe you could call 911 and tell them that a FBI agent is kidnapping you."

Seeing the cold smile on Booth's face, Sweets said, "I'm carrying a gun now, remember?"

Laughing, Booth said, "Good for you. Let's go."

Swallowing, Sweets said, "Ok."

Leaving his office, Sweets turned towards his secretary and said, "Cindy, Agent Booth is taking me somewhere. I don't know where. I just want you to remember that I left with Agent Booth."

Puzzled, Cindy said, "Sure thing, Dr. Sweets."

Exiting his office, Sweets turned to Booth and said, "Where are you taking me?"

Smiling coldly, Booth said, "I'm taking you to my truck. We're going to get in it and we're going for a little ride. Come on Sweets. It's nothing we haven't done a hundred times before. You aren't afraid to go with me for a little drive are you? I thought we were friends."

Staring at Booth, Sweets said, "I thought we were too."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I think Sweets is worried. I would be if I was him.

Next up: We finally find out who Tim is. Yes, it isn't fair to make you wait; but, the next chapter will be emotional and long by my standards. Review if you have time. I'd be interested in any comments you have. Up Next: Sweets finds out who Tim is and what his story is.


	21. Chapter 21

I want to thank you for reading this story. I hope you were entertained.

I don't own Bones.

Ok, I know you want to know who Tim is; so, without further delay lets go.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been driving for about ten minutes when Sweets turned to Booth and said, "Where are you taking me?"

Not responding, Booth continued to drive in silence.

Very nervous, Sweets said, "I asked you where are we are going Agent Booth?"

Glancing at Sweets, Booth said, "You wanted to see Bones. I'm taking you to see her."

Swallowing, Sweets said, "And where is that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "You'll find out when we get there."

Angry, Sweets said, "You have no right to kidnap me like this. You can't do anything to me. Cindy knows I went with you. If anything happens to me she'll tell them I was with you."

Very angry, Booth pulled over to the side of the road and parked his truck. Gripping his steering wheel in his hands, Booth looked straight ahead.

Sweets sensing that Booth was on edge and that he may have pushed him too far, remained silent.

Trying to controll his emotions, Booth turned to Sweets and said, "Who the Hell are you to talk to me like this Sweets? What have I ever done to you to make you assume that I plan to hurt you? You said you wanted to see Bones and I'm taking you to see her."

Licking his lips, Sweet said, "There was blood on your apartment door and in the hallway. There's blood in the parking garage and on the back of this truck. No one has seen Dr. Brennan for a few days now. No one has talked to her. You had blood on your shirt the other day. I asked you where Dr. Brennan was and you refused to tell me. What am I supposed to think? Where is Dr. Brennan? Where are you taking me?"

Taking a deep breath, Booth slowly expelled it and then said, "I thought you were my friend Sweets. That's what you've told me in the past. A friend would never behave the way you have for the last few days. Friendship is based on trust. You've seen some things that didn't look good; but, instead of waiting to see if anything was really going on or asking me directly about what you were seeing you just jumped to conclusions. You don't trust me. I don't know why and frankly, right now, I don't care. I'm taking you to see Bones."

Taking his truck out of park, Booth signaled to get back on to the road and then continued to drive. Sweets, very confused as to what was happening remained silent.

After a while, Sweets noticed that it looked like they were headed for the airport. Staring at Booth, Sweets then turned his head and stared straight ahead.

Ooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the airport, Booth parked in short term parking. Getting out of his truck, Booth started walking to the main terminal. Sweets, unsure what was going on, got out of the truck and followed Booth from a distance.

Booth walked through the main entrance and then walked over to where a group of people were standing. Walking up to that small group, Booth put his right arm around Brennan's shoulders and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Sweets, surprised and curious, walked over and joined the small group. Looking around, he found himself facing, Caroline Julian, Brennan and the blond haired man that Sweets had seen outside of the Cracked Egg. There were also two men he had never seen before standing next to Caroline.

Looking around, Sweets said, "What's going on? Dr. Brennan, where have you been? No one has seen you for several days? We've been very worried about you."

Frowning, Brennan said, "You mean you haven't seen me for several days and you've been worried about me. You interfered in my private business, Dr. Sweets. Your behavior has been inexcusable and as far I am concerned, unforgivable."

Frowning, Caroline said, "What's going on?" Looking at Sweets, Caroline said, "Why are you here? You are not supposed to know what's going on."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "I don't know what's going on. I came with Agent Booth."

Staring at Booth, Caroline said, "Care to elaborate, Cher'?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Dr. Sweets saw Bones outside of Littleton, Littleton and Reed the other day with Tim. He came up with the idea that Bones was having an affair with Tim. When he hadn't seen Bones for a few days, he also came up with the idea that I had found out about Bones and Tim and either killed Bones or hurt her."

Laughing, Tim said, "Are you crazy Dr. Sweets? What did I do to make you think I was having an affair with Temperance?"

Blushing, Sweets said, "I saw you kiss her, twice and I saw her kiss you."

Glancing at Brennan and then back at Sweets, Tim said, "On the cheek you asshole. What's the matter with you? And by the way, Booth would never hurt Temperance. Never. You are an idiot."

Turning a deep shade of crimson, Sweets said, "I asked Booth where Dr. Brennan was and he refused to tell me. He's been acting suspiciously for several days now. I found blood outside his apartment door. What was I supposed to think?"

Shaking her head, Caroline said, "Booth was under strict instructions not to talk about what was going on to anyone. Dr. Brennan was under the same instructions. You had no right to interfere in what was going on. If Booth refused to tell you where Dr. Brennan was then you should have stopped asking. Booth is the most trustworthy man I know. As for finding blood outside his apartment, so what. It could have been caused by a leaky trash bag. I hope like Hell you haven't talk about this to anyone else."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Angela and Hodgins know."

Turning to look at Booth, Caroline said, "I hope you talked to them."

Speaking up, Brennan said, "I talked to them. They know not to say anything until later today."

Nodding her head, Caroline said, "Good."

Seeing Tim's face light up and staring over Booth's shoulder, Sweets turned around to see what he was looking at. Stunned, Sweets saw Zach walking towards them. There were two men dressed in suits walking with Zach.

Smiling, Zach said, "Thank you, Dr. Brennan. Thank you, Agent Booth."

Smiling, Brennan rushed towards Zach and hugged him. The two men who were with Zach seemed annoyed; but, didn't say anything.

"Zach, Booth and I plan to take a week of vacation and come see you in a few months." Brennan said, "We want you to have time to settle in first."

Nodding his head, Zach looked at Caroline and said, "Miss Julian. I want to thank you also. I know this wouldn't have happened if you had disagreed with my transfer."

Smiling, Caroline said, "I don't see why you can't move closer to your family, Mr. Addy. You'll still be locked up."

Turning to Caroline, Tim leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Miss Julian. Our family has been trying to get my brother transferred to that institute in Michigan for a long time. Once he's there, my parents can visit him on a regular basis. My mother has been grieving for a long time and this will really help. My family will always have you in our prayers along with Booth and Temperance. You have done a great service for me and our family and we'll never forget it."

Nodding her head, Caroline said, "You need to get moving. Your plane leaves soon and the Marshalls need to have Zach seated in the plane before they can load the regular passengers."

Turning to Zach, Caroline said, "I didn't do this for you, Mr. Addy. I did this for Booth and Dr. Brennan. They've done a lot for the FBI and I think they deserve to have their wish for you to be sent home to Michigan granted. You behave on the plane ride and the Marshalls won't have to shoot you."

Nodding his head, Zach said, "I understand."

Turning back to Brennan and Booth, Zach said, "Thank you again Dr. Brennan. Thank you Agent Booth."

Smiling, Brennan stepped away from Zach and said, "Bye for now, Zach."

Smiling, the Marshalls that had been standing next to Caroline moved to stand next to Zach while the Marshalls that had escorted him to the airport, turned around and exited the building. Tugging on Zach's arm, Marshall Stewart started walking away from the group and towards the metal detectors guarding the airport. Zach, not having a choice followed. Tim, smiling, rushed over to Brennan, bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Slapping Booth on his arm, Tim then turned around and followed Zach and the Marshalls.

Turning to look at Sweets, Caroline said, "You will be in my office tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Looking at Booth and Brennan, Caroline said, "You two will behave and not come to me and ask me for any more favors for awhile. I had to use up some of my accumulated favors to get this done."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Sure thing, Caroline."

Shaking her head, Caroline walked towards the main entrance and then exited the building.

A little stunned about what he had seen, Sweet said, "What the Hell just happened?"

Sighing, Booth said, "We've been trying to get Zach transferred to an institution in Michigan for a quite a while now. We finally got a judge to listen to our request; but, we had to keep it quiet because this whole thing was pretty controversial. Tim had tried to petition a judge to allow this right after Zach was locked up; but, there were too many very strong politically connected people who stopped it. Gormogon killed a lot of very important people and since he was dead, they wanted to keep Zach close by so that they could feel that justice was being served. The only way we could get Zach transferred was to find a judge brave enough to buck these very influential people and it all had to be done quietly. If anyone had found out what was going on, they would have put more pressure on the judge than he would have been able to ignore."

Raising his right hand, Booth poked Sweets in the chest and said, "You interfered in our business. You could have easily screwed this up. You had no right to do that Sweets."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "I didn't know."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "That was the point. When you saw me with Tim, you should have come to me and asked who Tim was. I would have told you that he was a family friend and that would have been the end of it. Instead you chose to think the worse and then involved others in your interference. You are a grown man and yet you behaved like a child. It's time you grew up Dr. Sweets. You need to do that before you lose all of your friends."

Swallowing, Sweets said, "Have I lost your friendship?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You almost did, Dr. Sweets. You have behaved deplorably towards Booth. He didn't deserve to be treated like you've treated him in the last few days. You saw a few things that didn't seem right and yet you refused to trust that Booth wasn't doing anything wrong. Booth and I have talked this whole thing over and we have decided to forgive you. This time. There had better not be a next time."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "There won't be. Will you answer a question for me? What about the blood?"

Laughing, Booth said, "It was cow's blood from a blister pack that held some steaks I bought. I did that to see what you would do or say. I figured you might take a sample and have Cam or someone run a test on it. I can imagine what that conversation would have been like if you had. You know, you must think I'm pretty stupid. Do you really think that if I murdered someone that I'd leave blood evidence behind?"

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "No, I guess not. I suppose I deserved the run around."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No. You deserved an ass whipping. What you got was a prank. The next time, I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

Turning crimson again, Sweets said, "Got it."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "You better."

Putting his arm around Brennan's shoulders, Booth said, "Come on Bones. We have to go. Sweets can take a cab back to the Hoover."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Well that's it. I hope you were surprised about the identification of Tim. Hopefully, Sweets has learned his lesson. I wouldn't count on it though. Let me know what you thought of my story. Thanks.

DorothyOz and Chosenname PM'd me to tell me who they thought Tim was and they guessed correctly. Chosenname even guessed what Tim was trying to do. Congrats. I loved that I got so many PM's from readers trying to guess who and what Tim was up to. I appreciated the fact that no one put their guesses in their reviews. That was very considerate and I appreciated your thoughfulness.

I am currently working on two new stories, "Lessons Learned" and "The Smell of Death". I will probably start posting one of them in about three weeks.


End file.
